Celestial Wings
by OnepieceFever
Summary: Midoriya Izuku always dreamed of being a hero, even if everyone tells him his quirk is more suited towards the support department. He refuses to give up on his dream, but what if the number one hero that he has always admired crushes his last hope? Will he still be able to persevere in spite of everyone's doubt. After all, how can a healing quirk be suitable in battle?
1. The Start

The Start

"Kacchan! Wait for me!" A high pitched vice chirped after their best friend who was currently pretending to be a hero with stick in hand, brandished as a sword. He tripped over his little feet, tumbling to the ground.

"I won't wait for a slow poke!" Katsuki said over his shoulder, a large grin splitting his face. Not even slowing down for the other.

"Kacchan!" He pouted, but brushed himself off nonetheless, running after his blond friend with his own "sword".

"Haaaah.." Mitsuki sighed. Crimson eyes watching the two four year olds playing in the backyard. "That brat is such a little shit. He's only gotten worse since his quirk manifested. I swear he thinks he is a god or something!" Inko chuckled at her friend, a fond smile on her face.

"Really? I don't think he is much different than you were." She teased, greens eyes sparkling with mischief. Mitsuki turned towards Inko and rested her fair face in her palm with a bored expression.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." She turned her eyes back over to her little hellion. "He's practically a mini me." and it was true. Both boys resembled their mothers in looks and attitude. Mitsuki's eyes narrowed in thought. "Has Izuku showed any signs of a quirk yet?" Inko let out a little sigh of her own and looked over to her son who was currently staring up at katsuki with large eyes filled with admiration as he bravely climbed a tree to rescue an imaginary civilian.

"Not yet he hasn't. I'm starting to get a little worried he might be quirkless." Tears started swimming in her emerald eyes. Mitsuki lightly pinched her friends nose in agitation.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She said incredulously, "They're only four years old, there still plenty of time for a quirk to manifest!" Each word emphasized with a light tug on her now red nose. Inko blushed in embarrassment and softly giggled as she sniffled.

"Your right, I'm being silly."

"Mommy?" A soft voice inquired, "Are you ok?"

Inko looked down to see her son staring up at her with innocent green eyes, wide with worry, freckles lightly dusting his cheeks. His little hands resting on her lap, and his head tilted to the side, green curls framing his baby cheeks. Both women blushed a little at the sudden cuteness before Inko recovered and gently cupped her son's face and planted an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "Yes sweetie, mommy is just fine. Now go back and play." She said, giving her son's soft hair a ruffle before she shooed him back over to the explosive blond who was waiting impatiently for his friend, his foot tapping dramatically, as if he waited for more than ten seconds.

"I swear, your son is such a little angel. How is mine practically a little demon?" Mitsuki asked aloud with a little head tilt of her own. Inko gave another laugh as she looked back over to the children at play. Mitsuki abruptly stood up and slammed her hands down on the little coffee table and yelled over to her son who was tugging on Izuku's nose much like she was previously doing to Inko, only, much harder going by the tears in his eyes.

"Hey! Knock it off ya little shit!"

"They really are similar." Inko thought with a soft smile which she promptly hid behind her mug of tea as her friend looked over towards her.

"What?" She asked, red eyes narrowed in suspision.

"Oh nothing~" Inko said in a singsong voice. Mitsuki simply huffed and sat back down enjoying her own cup of coffee, sipping in content peace until the shrill sound of Izuku's crying broke through.

"Katsuki!"


	2. No Longer a Deku

It has officially been one year and Izuku still had no quirk. Now Kacchan and his friends called him Deku, meaning useless. He still let the green haired boy play with him, but he was beginning to get a little mean. "Not that Kacchan was ever really nice." Izuku thought as he sulkily trailed after the spiky haired blond towards school. Katsuki was confidently strutting along lighting off explosions in his hands, obviously not looking where he was going when the sound of a blazing horn and screeching tires cut through the crisp morning air, followed by a sickening thud.

"Kacchan!" Izuku screamed running over to his now limp friend, kneeling beside him. He wasn't moving, and there was blood, a lot of blood. Izuku felt himself growing faint looking at the form of his crumpled friend. Quiet and unmoving did not suit the loud and explosive boy.

The sound of a car opening was followed by nervous rambling"Hey! Is he alright!? Oh God, what have I done...what do I do!?" A young woman in her early twenties stepped out of her beat up yellow car and kneeled next to both boys. Her hands were trembling as she started dialing 911. As soon as the emergency responder answered she broke into tears, trying to give the prompting voice details between guilty sobs, but Izuku's attention was elsewhere.

"Kacchan?" He asked quietly in a meek voice, as if being too loud would somehow hurt him. He gently nudged his shoulder again, "K-Kacchan? You have to get up..." Tears were cascading down little freckled cheeks, "we were gonna be heroes together, remember?" Izuku was full out sobbing at this point clutching at Katsuki's lifeless body. The young woman at some point had finished her call and was wrapping her arms around Izuku, pulling him to her chest in grief.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching, and I was late for work!" She said through her own sobs quieting when she noticed that the boy in her arms started glowing, "W-what the?!" She quickly let him go as two startling white wings grew out of his back, shredding his shirt in the process. His green hair and eyes had an ethereal glow, as did his wings.

"Kacchan, please don't leave me alone." He sniffled as he cradled his friend's head in his arms, his wings covering them both. The woman had to squint her eyes as a blinding warm light pulsed around both boys before fading.

"Ugggh...what happened?" Katsuki groaned. He vaguely remembered a loud noise before excruciating pain, then nothing. Now he felt...warm, safe.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku squeaked happily before crushing him in a hug, fat tears of relief plopped onto the blond's face. Katsuki grunted angrily.

"What the hell do you think you doing Deku!...Why are you glowing...are those wings!?" He exclaimed, shoving away from his friend and circling around to his back to get a better look. Izuku blinked his eyes cluelessly as he looked behind himself at his new appendages that fluttered as Katsuki pulled at them, wringing a yelp from his friend. He muttered an apology looking anything but sorry. He was curiously investigating his friend's new quirk, excitedly rattling off questions, "Did you heal me? Can you fly? Are you always gonna glow?" Both boys ignoring the increasingly overwhelmed and confused young woman who was staring at the scene speechless. Sirens in the distance pulled her from her stupor as she grabbed the blond by his narrow shoulders openly wailing.

"Thank God you're ok! I thought I killed an innocent child simply because I slept in!" She pulled him into a bone crushing hug as Katsuki struggled violently against her. She abruptly let him go worried she hurt him, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?! Are you still hurt, I just assumed your friend healed you!?"

"Huh!?" The blond shouted, "I'm fine, by the way, who are you old hag!?"

"...Old hag..."

"Kacchan, that's not nice to say to this nice lady." Izuku lightly chided, who at this point stopped glowing. His wings shrunk into little puffy wings the size of his hands. At least he can easily hide them under his clothes. He thought.

"Huh!? This Hag hit me with a car! Why the hell should I be nice!? and it's a shitty car too!"

"Kacchan! You can't say shitty!" Izuku shouted,sounding scandilized.

"What's my car's appearance got to do with anything...?"

Katsuki smirked, "You just said shitty Deku." A bright red blushed covered the winged boys cheeks.

"I can't believe you made me swear! Fine! I'm never healing you again!"

"What was that shitty DEKU!" Katsuki yelled as he angrily pulled his friend's cheeks.

"Guys, maybe we should calm down...You did just come back to life and all" The poor young woman suggested. Her hands up placatingly as she was yet again ignored.

"Stop saying shitty!...Ah! I just swore again! Stupid Kacchan!" He yelled back, as if it was his friend's fault.

"Excuse me, where is the injured child from the accident?" A new voice cut in. Help finally arrived.

"Oh thank God!" The young woman cried out in relief.


	3. Emergency Room visit BTW I Have Wings!

Mitsuki and Inko were running through the hospital doors, with Mitsuki's husband Masaru trailing behind. Apologizing to anyone his headstrong (currently panicking) wife plowed over. Mitsuki ran over to the Midoriya's apartment which was right next to the Bakugou's after she got the devastating call about her son being in an accident. Inko graciously agreed to tag along with her frantic friend, also worried for her own son who was walking with Katsuki to school. Both were getting ready for the worst when they got to the explosive blond's room, but neither were prepared for the sight that they were presented with when Mitsuki flung open the door.

"Hi mom!" Izuku happily chirped, tiny white appendages flapped eagerly behind him, the action closely resembling a dog's tail.

"...are those wings?" Mitsuki asked what the three adults were thinking aloud.

"Sure are!" Katsuki huffed proudly, his chest puffed out as if it were somehow his achievement. Both boys were on the hospital bed, trying to get Izuku's quirk to activate. Katsuki seemed to be under the impression that yanking on them would turn them on. Luckily for Izuku, he was spared further torment under curious grabby little hands when the door slammed open revealing three panicked expressions that quickly turned into bewilderment. Mitsuki quickly recovered, marched over to her son and roughly pulled his ear, her fear and concern disguised as anger in the typical Bakugou fashion.

"You little shit! What were you thinking, getting hit by a car! Didn't I teach you to look both ways!" Her voice broke near the end of her rant and she scooped up her son in her arms crying into his blond hair. At some point her husband joined in, crying even more obnoxiously. The little blond obviously uncomfortable with his parents sudden affection.

"Why are you crying hag? It's not like I tried to get hit! I'm fine, Deku healed me!" He said trying to squirm out of his parent's embrace. All three adults looked over to Izuku who was currently in his mother's arms.

"Yeah! I got a quirk! I have wings!" He said, positively beaming. A happy blush rose on freckled cheeks. Inko looked inquiringly at said appendages that twitched with her son's excitement. Inko couldn't help but be happy for her son. She was worried that he was going to be quirkless, and it was such an amazing quirk that fit her sweet boy perfectly. Misuki calmed down and glanced over to her best friend and grinned,

"I always told you he was an angel! It looks like he is Katsuki's angel!" She laughed and ruffled her child's crazy hair. Katsuki looked over to Izuku, my angel...I like the sound of that. He thought before breaking out into a large grin matching his mother's.

"That's right! I'm gonna be the number one hero, and Deku is gonna be my side kick!" He huffed out proudly.

"That's not right Kacchan" Izuku interrupted his friend. The little blond swung his head over to glare at his friend.

"I'm gonna be a hero too!" The little winged child explained with large innocent eyes filled with determination. For some reason it angered him.

"Don't be stupid Deku! How are you going to fight bad guys? Heal them to death!?" He shouted at his friend.

"Katsuki!" His mother scolded, cuffing her hellion over the head before sadly glancing over to the green haired boy. "I hate to say this Izuku, but becoming a hero with your quirk might be a little..." She said reluctantly, not wanting to crush the dreams of the sweet boy.

"Impossible." Katsuki added in oh so helpfully. Earning himself another cuff over the head from his mother. "What!? It's true!" The little blond defended, not understanding what the deal was.

"No it's not!" the green haired boy shouted back. Angry tears filling his eyes, "Right Mom?" He asked Inko, turning around in his mother's arms to peer at her hopefully.

"Sweetie...I wouldn't get your hopes up...it doesn't seem to be an offensive quirk-" Her heart sank with the dejected look her son gave her before curling into her shoulder to cry. She didn't mean to break her son's little heart, especially right after it was filled t the brim with hope. "But it had to be done." She thought to herself, "...right?"


	4. What do you Mean, I Can't Be a Hero?

"Deku! Hurry the hell up you damn nerd! I wanted to be on the path by now!" A loud voice yelled through his door, followed by obnoxious knocking that rattled his door. Izuku groaned as he bleeringly peered at his alarm clock that read 4:30 am. Izuku groaned again. Katsuki decided all by himself that if Izuku was going to be his side kick, then he had to be able to keep up with him, so now every morning without fail the explosive teen comes knocking down his down and dragging his winged ass (Kacchan's term not mine) jogging to stay in shape. But no matter how much he worked out with Katsuki, he didn't build muscle like the blond. He stared at his shirtless chest in his floor length mirror. His eyes were round and innocent, and his cheeks were form was very lithe, not quite feminine...but not masculine either. He let out a depressed sigh, and threw on a t shirt over his little wings that twitched in agitation and pulled on jogging shorts. His appearance was a sore subject. The doctor assumed that it was just part of his quirk and he shouldn't get his hopes up. He's been hearing that a lot lately.

"Hurry up or you're running in your pajamas!" Katsuki yelled. The green haired boy ran a frustrated hand through his soft curls and pulled open his abused door revealing the ticked off teen...well, maybe not, it was kinda hard to tell with Kacchan as he always looked angry. Katsuki rolled his eyes and grabbed Izuku's wrist and pulled him down the stairs. To where his mother was standing in her pajamas. Izuku had kept telling her that she didn't have to see them off, but she always insisted.

"Have a safe run." She said with a tired little wave as Katsuki yanked him out of the door before he could barley get a-

"See you later mom." out.

Despite hating getting up in the mornings, Izuku surprisingly didn't mind jogging with the other teen. It was refreshing to feel the cool morning air against his face and through his hair. He looked ahead to was the blond was jogging, enviously glancing at his form. Where Izuku was soft and delicate, Katsuki was firm and muscular. His shoulders broad and fit...not to mention he had a six pack, what kind of middleschooler had a six pack...the explosive kind apparently. The winged boy allowed his mind to travel to happier thoughts. He stills plans to be a hero...not that he tells his friend that. Katsuki gets really mad whenever he brought it up, so he stopped talking about it. Little does the other know that he has no plans to become a sidekick, and it brings a cold chill down his spine to think of what his rather impulsive friend would do if he found out.

"But it's too late Kacchan" He thought in his head, "I have already sent in the application."

Of course the one to blow his cover is his teacher innocently saying, "Didn't Izuku want to go to UA as well?" Kacchan looked up sharply,

"Yeah, well, in the support department." The blond clarified.

"Please, keep you mouth shut!?" Izuku was silently praying, his head buried into his arms.

The teacher looked confused as they shook their head, "No, he applied to the Hero department."

"Ah, the final nails being hammered into my coffin." The winged boy thought bitterly. The room went eerily silent, and Izuku cautiously peeked his head up at his friend only to realize he should have kept it down. Katsuki was pissed...like never have I ever seen him in his whole angry lifetime this mad...and that's saying something. Izuku thought he even saw a few explosions go off in his hands. He quickly schooled his demonic (No seriously it was) expression to something more neutral before stalking over to the cowering boy's desk and picking up his notebook with deceptive gentleness. He flipped through the pages with an unreadable expression. Izuku felt tremors run through his slight frame as he looked though his most personal possession. For whatever reason he never looked at the shorter boy's journals, so he wrote everything down in them, from heroes, to quirk analysis...to his plan for becoming a hero.

"You lied to me" the loud boy mumbled uncharacteristically quiet.

"No I-" Izuku interrupted before ruby eyes snapped up to meet emerald. Blind fury boiling in the crimson depths. His jaw clenched as were his hands.

Katsuki then used his quirk to utterly destroy the other boy's hard work.

"Kacchan no!" Izuku yelled as he jumped up to stop the other. A heavy hand dropped on his shoulder, smoldering in silent warning, a shiver ran through him in spite of the heat. The blond walked over to the open window where he threw the ashy remains into the koi pond below. No one stopped him as the blond then stormed out of the class, not before he yelled,

"If you don't drop this hero shit, I swear I'm gonna make you fucking regret it!" And slammed the door and his way out, obviously not waiting to walk home with Izuku. The teacher and other students standing around uncomfortably, before the teacher awkwardly dismissed them all. Izuku slowly made his way to the koi pond to collect the soiled remains of his hard work, tears in his eyes, but no less confident.

"Sorry Kacchan, but I'm going to become a hero no matter what!"

On the walk home the green haired boy was lost in his own thoughts when an eerie feeling crawled into his bones and settled there. Tentatively he looked up and saw a massive glob of sludge with a sinister sneer that leered down at him. "You will make a fine skin suit!" Izuku gasped

"A villain!" Instinctively his true wings snapped out of his back, shredding the back of his shirt, and a warm ethereal glow surrounded him as his large white wings snapped powerfully against the air, lifting him up from the ground, but unfortunately while the villain was stunned for a short while, he quickly regained his senses, sending out a gooey tendril that snatched the winged boy out of the air and pulled him into his formless body.

"Hehe! Looks like I caught myself a little birdie...no, a pretty little angel." The monster giggled to himself. Izuku felt like simultaneously suffocating and throwing up. The foul liquid was running down his throat and nostrils. His healing ability was keeping him from dying, but not from suffocating, it was torture. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could take it until a deep powerful voice yelled out,

"Don't worry, for I am here!"

A powerful force blasted the villain away and Izuku blinked himself to awareness. All might was staring as he watched the glow fade from the boy (he thinks boys) and the large wings retract to their smaller fluffy forms.

"Am I dead?" Izuku groaned out, looking at All Might. "I must be, the villain killed me and now I'm in heaven." The boy quietly chuckled to himself. All Might felt a sweat drop down his neck in concern,

"Ah, young lad...Are you alright, you're not dead." He answered rather quickly. He was running out of time, "Well, If you are alright I must be on my way!" He exclaimed and jumped away, only to notice he had a passenger glued to his legs. "Young lad!?" Unfortunately he had to make an emergency landing for the strange boy. Chastising him for his recklessness, but instead of looking guilty, the boy only looked up with determination so fierce it caused All Might to step back.

"I need to know, can I become a hero!?-" Suddenly All Might disappeared leaving a tall scrawny man in his place. "A-All Might?" He asked tentatively. All Might let out a heavy sigh before explaining his back story, abut how he got injured and can only be a hero for a few hours a day, lastly pleading that he keep it a secret.

"Sure!' Izuku chirped. All Might let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, "But I could always just heal you...if you wanted.." All Might turned incredulously towards the winged boy. not quite sure if he heard him right.

"What!?"

Izuku turned his emerald eyes towards the ground shyly. "It's my quirk" he explained, "I can heal people, and boost their quirk! Well, the second part is only temporary." His eyes then shot up with that same determination as earlier, "I'll show you!" Taking a deep breath in he allowed his wings to grow and expand to their full length, bathed in that holy light that made them look as though the were shimmering. His hair took on a similar glow and his eyes swam with a breathtaking iridescent emerald glow. He stepped closer to the pro-hero and allowed his snowy wings to surround them both. All Might felt the warm light sink into his very cells repairing damaged tissue and organs, making him feel more alive than he could remember.

"This power...is dangerous. If the villains ever found out..." He thought to himself. The boy finally stepped back and retracted his wings.

"Thank you so much my boy-" All Might frowned when he noticed a few of the feathers turned black and fell off, now resembling raven's feathers rather than an angel's. "Is that ok?" Izuku looked troubled for a minute before he shook his head

"Don't worry, when I use up a lot of my power, some of my feathers turn black and fall off, but I always grow more." He then reached a hand to his wing and plucked out a glowing feather.

"What are you-"

"It's ok" Izuku assured, handing All Might the feather. "I know this is a weird question, but do you mind cutting yourself a little bit?" The hero crinkled his brow in confusion, but acquiesced all the same. He used his nail to make a small cut on his wrist, morbidly curious as to what the strange boy was up to. "Now put the feather in your mouth and inhale." Ok, that was weird

"What!?"

Izuku shyly scratched the back of his head, "Could you just do it, it's easier than explaining." All Might slowly nodded his head and put the feather in his mouth. It was warm and seemed to thrum with energy, it was altogether a weird but not unpleasant sensation. He took a slow breath in, as to not asphyxiate on the feather and at once a similar warmth as before filled his being, albeit not as intense. He stared at his wrist and noticed smooth skin were it once was marred. The feather he took out of his mouth was pitch black. He looked back to the boy incredulously,

"This power is-"

Izuku beamed

"Dangerous."

His face fell.

"Anyone can use your power if they have access to your wings." All Might explained, as he felt a sharp ping at the boys crestfallen expression.

"But that's why I keep my ability a secret, and I only bring out my wings true form when absolutely necessary! And-"

"How do you plan to fight?" The hero interupted.

"I plan to train in hand to hand combat!"

"My boy.." The hero said sadly, "It's best you give up on the hero department and go to the support department where your ability will have far more practical use." He turned to jump away with his regained when the boy stopped him with a dejected voice that caused All Might's heart pain for being the cause.

"Wait" He said softly, "I didn't finish... I did heal you but you will eventually go back to a similar state, though I can't say how long that will take.." All Might's brows furrowed in confusion

"So it's a temporary healing?"

Izuku looked up, "No, I healed your body from your wound completely...it's not that"

"Then I'm not sure what you mean?"

Izuku looked possibly even more confused than All Might, "It's your quirk...it feeds off your life force. Did you not know that?" His voice full of sorrow, whether that be for All Might or what All Might told him he wasn't sure.

The pro-hero let out a sigh, "I didn't truly know, but I can't say I'm surprised. However, that doesn't change what I have to do. Thank you my lad...and I'm sorry that you can't be a hero." And with that he jumped away leaving after crushing a young boy's dreams who helped him, saved him even, feeling more unheroic then he has ever felt before. "But it needed to be said" He thought to himself, "..right?"


	5. Yes, You Can!

Inko was surprised to see her son sneak past her without so much as a hello before he locked himself in his room. That wasn't like her soon at all, he was usually so courteous. She went upstairs to check on him and was about to knock when she heard quiet sobs. Her heart broke at the sound, "Honey? Are you alright?".she called after him softly.

There was a hitch in Izuku's breathing before he answered, "Mom, if it's ok, I want to be alone right now."

"Y-yeah, of course sweetie, whatever you need." Unsure of what else to do, and not wanting to hover she called her best friend.

"Hmmm, Katsuki also has been a little weird. He stormed upstairs to his room, not before cussing up a storm and barricading himself in, the little shit...I wonder what could of happened?" Mitsuki wondered aloud.

"You don't think they had a fight do you?" Inko could feel herself panicking, "What if they broke up! What if they hate-"

"Calm down girl!" Mitsuki interrupted her friend before she could go on one of her mumbling rants that she seemed to of passed down to her son, "One, you make it sound like they are dating-" There was an embarrassed squeak at the other end before she continued, "And second, this wouldn't be the first fight they had, and I'm sure it won't be the last. You need to let them figure this out for themselves, otherwise they will never be able to grow up. They will be fine Inko, you need to stop worrying so much."

There was a shaky breath on the other end, "Your right, I just get so worried."

"I've noticed" The blond stated blandly, causing Inko to chuckle. It was going to be all right, it was just a little fight. She told herself as she hung up. Her green brows furrowed...but why does it feel so different this time?

Her bad feeling only intensified when she realized Katsuki never came to pick up Izuku for their morning run, and never before have they ever cancelled since they started the whole thing.

"Morning mom." came a dejected voice from the stairs. Despite getting to sleep in, her son looked more tired than ever. Upon a closer look she could see his eyes were swollen and red from crying and her heart clenched.

"-Oh honey..." Not sure of what else to say. We were wrong Mitsuki, it's really bad this time. She thought to herself.

"I'm fine mom" He gently brushed off the hand she placed on her shoulder, "I'm just going to go to school." He said as he walked out the door. She didn't even bother asking if he wanted breakfast, already knowing his answer.

"Hey nerd."

Izuku looked up to see Katsuki standing over his desk. He didn't like how Katsuki addressed him. He was used to being called insults by his friend, this time, however, held more of a vicious bite to it.

"What do you want Kacchan?" He asked tiredly.

"Did you rescind your application to the hero department?" He asked in a voice that stated that he thought the answer was obvious. An angry blush covered Izuku's freckled cheeks. He glared up at his friend

"No! I did not, and i'm not going too!" he snapped back angrily. He felt a hand grab his collar roughly and yank him close

"Do I need to beat it into you!?" He growled out quietly enough so that the teacher wouldn't hear. Izuku's green eyes widened in surprise.

Kacchan is serious. He thought. This saddened him. Yeah, the blond was always rough with him, especially when they trained together, but he never outright beat him, but there was no doubt in his mind that he meant it this time. He could feel their friendship fall apart all because he had a dream that everyone said he couldn't attain.

"Katsuki, sit down please." The teacher called out. The angry blond clicked his tongue and roughly dropped his former friend back in his seat, not seeing the tears building up in his emerald eyes. That or not caring.

When class ended Katsuki once again went ahead without waiting. Izuku shuffled along till he heard a loud commotion, his eyes widening when he realized that it was a hero villain fight. Even while depressed, his inner fanboy worked around the clock. He excitedly ran to where all the other citizens where observing to get a closer look. Confused, he noticed that none of the heroes were doing anything. He recognized the villain from before, it was the sludge guy and it was apparent that he had a different hostage. "Poor guy." He thought to himself until he saw who it was.

"Kacchan!?" He exclaimed as he saw his friend's crimson eyes roll to the back of his head as he lost consciousness. Instantly he burst forth, narrowly escaping the heroes that tried to prevent him from doing what they were too afraid to do themselves. He felt his wings rip apart yet another uniform as he dove towards Katsuki. It appeared the villain recognized him as well as his grotesque mouth split into a nasty grin.

"It seems as though my pretty angel returned, I've got room for another!" He gleefully said as he pulled the other to him. Izuku didn't even try resist as he felt himself pulled back into the foul liquid. He felt out for his friend's hand and when he found him he wrapped his wings around him, allowing the blond to heal. As soon as Katsuki regained consciousness he instantly knew who was next to him due to the familiar warmth that surrounded him, despite the feeling of suffocation. He smirked and felt around for the familiar wings, and as soon as he found it he grabbed a hold, brought it to his mouth, and bit down hard allowing blood to fill his mouth. It was a secret that only he and Deku knew (As far as he was aware)that blood directly from the wings gives a crazy power boost. Izuku winced when he felt Katsuki's surprisingly sharp teeth dig into his wing. Knowing instantly what he was up too. They only tried it out once before, as the aftermath caused so much destruction that it brought pro heroes to the site, despite the fact that they were in the middle of the woods. Since neither really wanted to reveal Deku's power yet, they agreed not to try again.

Katsuki pushed Izuku behind him, hoping that the blast wouldn't hurt him too much, but ultimately deciding that Deku's ability would heal him just fine. But before he even had the chance to light his hands up, a massive hand grabbed both him and Izuku and pulled them from the sludge simultaneously punching the sludge villain away. All Might dissipated as quickly as he arrived, not allowing either boy to thank their savior. Izuku thought it was odd as he was healed, but didn't think much more of it. Both boys were sitting down on the curb, Katsuki was being commended for his bravery, as they saw the use of his quirk earlier, and Izuku being scolded for his brashness as he quirk was not suited for fighting.

Katsuki angrily glared over at his friend, the power thrumming in his veins wasn't helping. He knew it would dissipate on its own in a few hours, but he really wanted release it. When Izuku got up to leave he ran after him to give him a piece of his mind. Why couldn't that green haired idiot get it through his feathered skull that this was what was best for everyone.

"Wait! Fucking Deku!" He shouted. The shorter figure ahead of him stopped and turned around curiously. "Why do you have to go into heroics? Your quirk is obviously not suited for it. Your literally built to support others!? It's an amazing quirk, why go into the field and waste it!?" He shouted after him. Whatever Izuku thought he was going to say, it obviously wasn't that. His cheeks flushed angrily.

"So what!? I'm supposed to sit around in the support department while you save people, waiting until you have use for me!?" He yelled incredulously.

Katsuki scrunched up his brow in confusion, "What's wrong with that?"

"What about what I want!? I want to help people too!" Izuku felt angry tears build up in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, not wanting to give the other another reason to call him weak. The blond just scoffed at him

"Forget it. You will never be a hero." He turned around and left, tossing a , "Get that through your thick skull already." When Katsuki was out of eye site, it was then he finally let the tears fall as he sobbed brokenly.

"No need to cry because I'm here!" All Might shouted loudly.

"All Might!?" Izuku felt excited until he remembered what the hero said to him before. "Are you here to yell at me as well. To tell me I can't be a hero again?" He asked morosely, with his head down. He felt a large hand gently rest on his head.

"No my boy. I'm here to tell you that you can."

Once again an emotion Izuku thought he may never feel again well up in his chest as he looked up to his idol. Hope.


	6. The Old Fashion Way!

"So your quirk was given to you?" The winged boy asked. All Might nodded his head in confirmation, "And you're offering it to me?" Another nod, "...Even though it will drain my life force..."

"Well, about that" All might cut in, "I believe that because of your primary quirk, what's it called again?"

"Celestial Wings."

"Right, Celestial Wings, I firmly believe that you will be able to possess this quirk without it's steep price."

"You firmly believe?"

"Yes...most likely. Call it a theory."

"A theory?"

"Yup!" All Might grinned confidently before frowning, squeezing at Midoriya's shoulder, "But first we are going to need to muscle you up my dear boy!" Midoriya looked down at the ground depressed.

"I don't think that's going to be possible." He mumbled, fidgeting awkwardly. The pro-hero gave him a funny look, not expecting the young man to have an aversion to hard work.

"Of course it's possible! You just need to put a little work into it!-"

Midoriya shook his head, "It's not that...my quirk doesn't let me build too much muscle, I don't really loose muscle either. It kind of keeps me at this constant state. Believe me, Kacchan has been dragging me to every workout since I can remember." He stated a little shamefully, nervously rubbing at his arms.

"Obviously this is something he feels self-conscious about, but if he can't gain the muscle to sustain the power, it's just going to rip him apart...even if he heals again, that is not a burden I want him to have to face" The hero thought to himself. All Might's brow furrowed before he let out a large sigh. Izuku felt himself shrink internally.

"It's impossible isn't it...for me to be a hero." Green eyes looked sadly towards the ground. A heavy but comforting hand plopped onto his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I'm not going to lie...it's going to be extremely difficult for you. However, whether or not it's possible, that will be solely up to you." Izuku's eyes lit up excitedly

"I'll do it!" He shouted, he felt his small wings tremble in excitement. "Whatever it takes!" All Might smiled fondly before getting serious.

"Well, since my original idea for training is now pointless-"

"Pointless-" Izuku interjected, but All Might simply carried on over the top of him

"We're going to have to do this the other way!" He stated proudly, hands on his hips. Izuku was almost afraid to ask. A large grin split All Might's face, one that made Izuku slightly uncomfortable.

"The Old fashion way my boy, martial arts!" He shouted, in a way that was very reminiscent of when izuku fanboy-ed over heroes and quirks. As it turns out All Might is a total geek about martial arts.

Since Izuku was a little limited in the strength department All Might had him focusing on flexibility, which his quirk had no problem with him improving in, and techniques that used his opponents body mechanics against them.

"Here." All Might stated. Izuku was currently doing the splits when his mentor threw a stick in his face. He barely caught it with fumbling hands before it made impact. Upon closer examination he realized it wasn't a stick, but a dark oaken staff, beautifully polished. Izuku looked up

"What's this for?" He asked confused.

"Your quirk isn't the offensive kind, and there will be many others whose are. There will be times you need to fight opponents who you don't want getting their hands on you. For this, you need a ranged weapon." His mentor explained. Izuku nodded his head. It made sense, and instantly the thought of his childhood friend came to mind. His hands squeezed the wood tightly.

Months went by under his mentor's harsh training, but he could already feel the results. His steps were lighter, his reflexes quicker. He stopped in front of the UA building his eyes burning with determination, The entrance exam would show if he truly improved or not. Apparently he spoke to soon. A loose tile caught his foot and tripped him, but before he could catch himself in a handspring someone tapped his shoulder and a feeling of weightlessness came over him.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice asked beside him. He looked over to a cute girl with soft brown eyes and a bob cut of a similar color. He thanked her as she disengaged her quirk with a smile.

"It's my quirk!" Suddenly she was really close. "Wow! You have really big eyes!"

"Ummm, thank you?" Izuku stated more as a question. He felt himself flush with embarrassment. Luckily the girl who was oblivious to his plight backed off a little bit.

"Well, let's both due our best!" She said cheerily over her shoulder as she hopped up the steps. Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was surprised to see that he was assigned a seat next to Katsuki during the announcements, but the other didn't even turn his way. He didn't know what was worse. His childhood friend's unrestrained anger, or the unusual cold shoulder he had been getting since his future plans to be a hero were revealed. Even Aunt Mitsuki was worried about their relationship, and that's saying something. He and Katsuki where assigned to different areas much to his relief. He wasn't sure he was prepared to deal with that bit of drama right now.

Izuku was prepared to do some mock battles, but he really wasn't expecting to fight against robots. He was dressed in a track suit and didn't even have his staff...he didn't really feel equipped for fighting massive robots. But before he could think about it too much the gate to the entry of the mock city, where they would be fighting, opened and everyone rushed forward. "No use in over thinking now." He sighed and charged forward with the rest of the group allowing his wings to extend out, and with a powerful flap he overtook the group. He could briefly hear shouts and gasps of awe behind him, but he didn't have time to pay attention to that as a two point robot shot out in front of him. He flapped his wings in front of him, propelling himself backwards into a flip. As soon as his toes touched the ground he was off again. He flew up and over the robot flipping his body agilely like a cat. He saw some wires sticking out and pulled them with as much force as he could. The machine immediately ceased movement and shut down. The winged boy looked down at his clenched fist at the wires. It was hard, and going by the sounds of destruction around him others were catching up and threatening to overtake him, but he knew he could do this.

Izuku turned around when he heard a scream. He noticed it was from the nice girl who helped him earlier. She was currently looking up with terrified eyes at the zero pointer robot, her body already in rough shape from her earlier fights. The zero pointer raised a massive mechanical fist, about to pound down onto the girl, she squeezed her eyes shut in fearful preparation. Izuku shot forward before he was even aware of moving. He swept up the girl in his arms and flew off. The alarm signalling the end of the exam sounded as he touched down to the ground and all leftover robots ceased moving.

"Umm, t-thank you." He looked down to the girl in his arms who was blushing madly. Feeling a little awkward himself he set her down on the ground. She winced as she put weight on her foot. He looked down and saw that her ankle was swollen and red.

"She must have sprained it" He thought. "Sit down for a bit." He told her. She looked confused but did as he asked. He knelt down beside her. Curious onlookers were starting to gather round as he focused, allowing his wings to envelop the girl in a downy embrace.

"W-what's going on?" She asked when she felt soft feathers surround her. She looked up into the face of the boy who saved her. His eyes were closed in concentration. He was glowing a soft warm light that lightly ruffled his hair. "Is he healing me?!" She thought in amazement. She basked in the warm glow allowing her thought s to drift to the boy in front of her. She noticed his dark long lashes, freckles splashed across pale cheeks, and pink lips. She felt her face become red with embarrassment at those thoughts, "But really! How can a boy be so pretty!?" She wondered in the safe corners of her mind, hoping none of the other students had a mind reading quirk, because that would just be awkward.

"There! All better!" He smiled and she felt her poor adolescent heart thump.

"What is this cute animal!?" She screamed internally. She quickly recovered, coughing in her fist to cover the fact that she was just seconds ago fangirling. Before she could get another word in a fellow exam taker piped in

"A healing quirk!? That's pretty cool!" Then not so helpfully adding, "But don't you think that would be more useful in the support department?" Obviously the person didn't mean any harm by it, but it still hurt.

"What!?" An enraged voice screeched, "If he didn't save me just now then I woulda been a pancake! In my opinion, the heroics department is right where he belongs!" The girl then turned to her savior after her little rant and extended her hand towards him with a grin, "Uraraka Ochako! Thanks for saving me!" Izuku smiled in return and grabbed her hand in a shake

"Midoriya Izuku, and it wasn't a problem." He instantly knew they would be great friends. He allowed his wings to retract when he heard a squeal right next to him.

" .God! What are those!?" Uraraka squealed, touching the soft little appendages that twitched in her hands, "They're so fluffy!"

"Ummm?" Izuku wasn't really sure what to do in this situation, "That's the form they revert to when I'm not using my quirk." He explained.

"Your quirk is so cool! Mine is a gravity quirk!" happily chatting along. It was such a contrast from his friendship with the hot headed Bakugou, it was...nice he decided.

"Achoo!" Said teen wiped his nose and looked around the destruction he caused in his field, "Is some little fucker talkin about me?"


	7. My Virtue!

Izuku was currently standing in front a massive door that said 1A, trying to mentally prepare himself before going in. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life, and it was finally here! Nervous excitement pulsed through him and his heart raced. He took a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves before walking in just in time to catch Katsuki saying something about a stick up someone's ass. Nice to know some things never change.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka chirped bouncing over to him. Izuku smiled back, happy to see that his new friend would be in the same class as him. The boy that was previously arguing with his childhood friend walked up to him with and intense look on his face. Izuku almost thought that he was going to hit him.

"Midoriya! I was amazed by your heroic bravery at the entrance exam! My name is Tenya Iida!" He boomed. Definitely NOT what he was expecting...not that he wanted to get punched in the face. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the clattering of a desk followed by an oh so eloquent

"What the fuck?"

Izuku looked over to the ashy blond who was looking somewhere between astonished and pissed off. "Hey Kacchan..." He mumbled out, avoiding his eyes. The rest of the class that was excitedly chattering fell silent, sensing the odd tension.

Uraraka looked between the two nervously, "Do you know each other Midoriya?" Katsuki simply ignored her and marched up to Izuku, grabbing a fist full of his uniform and slammed him into the wall, hard. The shorter boy winced at the impact.

"Hey!"Tenya shouted "That is not appropriate behavior! Unhand him at once!" all the while making strange gestures with his hands. Some of the students were starting to assist with diffusing the situation, others looked like they wish they had popcorn to much on while they observed the excitement. Katsuki ignored everyone as crimson eyes bored into emerald.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Deku!" Katsuki growled out, emphasizing his words by pushing Izuku harder into the wall, the shorter by could already feel his power healing bruises that were forming. Izuku grabbed his hand and pushed back to give himself a little more room to breathe.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here!? You saw me at the entrance exam!? And I wasn't trying to fail, what did you think would happen!? Stupid Kacchan!" Izuku shot back angrily. "You're seriously going to do this here!?" He thought incredulously. Katsuki just tightened his grip and gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You can't be this stupid!" the blond suddenly lowered his voice and leaned closer to Izuku's ear, "Do you seriously think anyone else would disagree with me if they knew the true extent of your quirk?" Izuku's eyes widened before a new voice rang through the class, effectively breaking up the altercation before it could progress any further.

"Ok, that's enough! Get back to your seats! If you want to continue your little high school drama, do it where I'm not legally required to care about it" Their teacher said as he rolled into class in a sleeping bag. Katsuki clicked his tongue and roughly let go of the front of Izuku's now crumpled uniform with a shove.

"You're such a fuckin liar." The blond clipped out harshly before sauntering back over to his desk.

"Are you OK Midoriya?" Uraraka asked softly, her brown eyes filled with concern as she looked at his dejected form slumped against the wall.

"That was rather unheroic of him if you ask me!" Tenya added in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded quietly. He saw an emotion in Katsuki's eyes that he wasn't familiar with but recognized very well. Betrayal. And that hurt to think about. Izuku pushed against the wall and went find his own seat, which because the universe hated him, was behind the fiery tempered blond. Fortunately for Izuku his childhood friend made no indications that he was about to deep fry his wings(Something he has actually said on various occasions).

"My name is Aizawa Shota, and I am your homeroom teacher." He said, lazily introducing himself before haphazardly pulling out gym uniforms out of his sleeping bag, "Alright, I realize that this is short notice, and I don't care. Put these on and head out to the field." And with that he headed back out the door leaving the students scurrying to find clothes their size before heading to the locker rooms to change, internally praying that they remember where they are as the teacher did not supply them with that knowledge, nor did it seem that he intended to.

When all the students finally arrived on the field, their carefree teacher relayed the instructions for the activity they were about to participate in, and at the end including that the student who ended up in last place was going to be expelled, causing of few of the students to panic. Izuku wasn't too worried though when heard they would be doing a quirk assessment by using track and field games. He released his quirk in preparation and let out a defeated sigh when his wings tore yet another uniform, "I really need to just cut holes in the back of my all my shirts." He thought internally, his mom would not be happy to keep buying him new uniforms every time his wings came out. They were already on a tight budget.

"Haaah..." Uraraka sighed dreamily right next to him, causing him to jump. When did she appear?

"Uraraka!?"

She reached out a hand to gently pet his wing, and broke out in a smile, "I can't get enough of seeing these, they're so pretty!" Izuku flushed, embarrassed. He looked around noticing that many of the other class members were staring. He promptly looked down, fidgeting uncomfortably. It was rather inevitable though, with how flashy his quirk was.

"Why don't you just go down to the support department and have them augment your uniforms? That's what all the other students do that have physical characteristics that require alterations to their uniforms." Uraraka explained with a tilt to her head, an index finger tapping thoughtfully at her chin. When he explained his predicament, she was more than happy to offer her assistance.

"I wasn't aware that they did that." The green haired boy admitted, though it did make a lot of sense now that he thought about it.

"Oh yeah! They do all kinds awesome stuff down there! You should check it out after school!" She rambled excitedly.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Izuku was grateful with how helpful the brunette was despite that fact that they hardly knew each other.

Izuku did really well at the long jump and the 500 meter dash, his wings incredibly helpful in both. The only activity he did poorly in was the softball throw, he thought he even heard Katsuki scoff at his sad attempt at a pitch. Luckily the whole class passed despite Aizawa's initial threat of expelling the student who ended up in last place, claiming he only said it as a motivator to fire everyone up. Izuku collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees in exhaustion allowing his quirk to replenish his energy sources when he noticed a creepy muttering next to him. He turned and saw the grape head boy named Mineta laying parallel on the ground next to him, gazing intently at his chest. "A little more...just a little bit more.." He mumbled, and was that drool? Izuku was confused as to what his strange classmate was doing. The poor naive boy didn't realize that since the back of his shirt was ripped out the front of his uniform was barley covering his chest.

"Ummm, Mineta right? What are you doing?" He asked uneasily, his wings shifting slightly in discomfort before completely retracting to their former size. Some of the girls who were already familiar with this behavior angrily stalked over.

"You PERVERT! It's only the first day and you're already acting like this!?" The pink haired girl named Ashido yelled, standing over them glaring disapprovingly at the tiny lecher. He was caught earlier trying to peek at the girls in the locker room while they changed.

"You do know Midoriya is a boy, right?" Uraraka added in. Mineta scoffed, "From this angle you can't tell, all you have to do is let your imagination take care of the rest." He stated smugly, a lecherous aura surrounding him.

"Really?" Asked Denki, the airhead electricity user. He laid down on Izuku's other side in a similar fashion where his face turned bright red as he caught a glimpse of what the other was trying so hard to see. Izuku wasn't really sure what the two boys were doing, but he still crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously.

"You guys are disgusting!" The ear jack girl named Kyoka said in distain. The frog girl pulled Izuku to his feet.

"Come over here Midoriya-chan, we don't want to encourage their behavior." She said while leading him over to the school, so he could put his uniform back on. Uraraka trailed behind while the other girls glared daggers at Mineta and Denki. The blond had the decency to at least look ashamed, while the other just looked proud of himself.

"Did Midoriya just have his virtue defended by a bunch of girls?" Kirishima asked aloud to the rest of the group. Some of the boys were glowering in envy at the winged back that was retreating into the school, jealous of the female attention he was receiving. Others looked just plain uncomfortable. "Seriously Denki? You're hitting on boys now?" The red head asked when the electricity user walked over to the rest of the group. His cheeks flushed a little bit at the reminder he scratched the back of his head feeling awkward.

"It's not that. I was curious with what Mineta said-"

"And?" The boy named Sero, who shot tape from his elbows, prompted.

"And he was right that you couldn't really tell…." He finished awkwardly.

"Maybe Midoriya is actually a girl who is pretending to be a guy? I didn't really notice when we changed in the locker room." Sero pondered. Kirishima crinkled his brow in confusion.

"Why in the world would he do that for?" the red head asked.

"Although I don't really agree with this type of discussion as it seems disrespectful of a fellow classmate, " Tenya added in, "But you could just ask Bakugou as they seem to know each other." He said while gesturing over to the explosive teen who was walking over to the school, his hands shoved into the pockets of his gym shorts. Kirishima grinned broadly

"Good idea!" he shouted sprinting over to the other before anyone could stop the boy from running to his potential doom. As soon as Katsuki felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around, looking like he was going to punch someone, his blond brows crinkled in irritation.

"What the hell do you want Shitty hair!?" He snarked out angrily.  
"….Shitty Hair?" He asked, a little wounded before shaking his head, remembering his mission. "You know Midoriya right?"

"Huh?" come an angry growl.

"Is he secretly a girl?"

"…..HUH!?" explosions went off in Katsuki's hands before shouting, "What the hell kinda fucked up question is that Shitty Hair!?" Aizawa's quirk promptly wrapped Katsuki up, restraining him, looking incredibly annoyed.

"What are you guys still doing here? Get changed and get to your next class!" He yelled sending the students scrambling inside lest they face the wrath of their dry-eyed teacher.

Like Uraraka suggested Izuku visited the support department to see if they would be willing to do alterations on his uniform. He timidly knocked on the support department's door, "H-hello?". Upon hearing no reply, he poked his head in, wondering if everyone already went home for the day. He was amazed to see gadgets strewed everywhere on every surface. He noticed that there was still one student in the room, tinkering around with some contraception that he had no idea what it could possibly be. He cleared his throat, hoping to get the pink haired girl's attention, "Hello." He tried a little louder. He lightly touched her shoulder before she finally looked up at him, removing her goggles to reveal crazy yellow eyes. He removed his hand and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Midoriya Izuku. I heard this was the place to come if you needed uniform alterations?" He stated more as a question. The girl's eyes sparkled manically. She reached forward and clasped his hands excitedly, startling him.

"You've come to the right place! Hatsume Mei is the name!" Her face suddenly turned thoughtful, "Midoriya Izuku?" Her eyes brightened in realization, "You're the only student that hasn't submitted a design for your hero costume. That's no good you know, you don't want to fight crime in your gym uniform do you?" She lightly chided. Remembering his sketch book he removed his backpack and pulled it out, flipping to the page his costume sketch was before handing it to her.

"This is the design I am going for!" He said proudly. It was a green one-piece jumper with a hood that had bunny like ears at the top, though it was supposed to resemble All Might's bangs. She looked at the picture intently before looking back up at him.

"I can't really see it…" she stated bluntly, handing the book back.

"Eh?"

"What's your quirk?" she asked without missing a beat.

"Celestial wings." He answered. She nodded her head, you could see the gauges in her head turning.

"Show me."

"N-now!?" He asked, a little embarrassed. She looked up at him confused.  
"Well, how else am I going to know how to design your costume if I don't know your quirk? She stated as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I just showed you my design!" He complained. She let out an impatient huff. His head slumped in defeat as he acquiesced, slowly removing his shirt. He had the distinct impression that she wasn't going to let him go home until she got what she wanted. He folded his uniform top neatly on top of a desk before turning his back to her. He could feel her breath as she got closer to examine his wings, lightly tugging on them.

"What the heck are these little chicken wings supposed to do?" She rudely asked, "They are definitely way to small to fly with." He brain whirring, trying to comprehend the impossible physics of his wings. He felt a little offended at her comment but quickly let that feeling pass before explaining

"This is just my quirk's form at rest, they are much larger when it is activated. And yes, I can fly."

Hatsume crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "Well, what are you waiting for? Fire it up!"

"R-right.." He closed his eyes, letting his wings grow and extend, feeling the familiar warm ethereal glow surround him. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly went into work mode, rattling off questions while poking and prodding.

"What does your quirk do?" she asked, feeling along his feathers, noting how soft they were.

"Healing. I can heal any wound or disease." He answered. She looked up confused.

"Just healing? Why the heck are ya in the hero department? Your quirk seems much more suited for the-"

"Support department, I know!" He finished for her, a little angrily. Her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"I wasn't judging ya, I was just saying it how it is. Do you have something against the Support Department!? Don't underestimate us!" She rattled off.

"No, I don't have anything against the support department! In fact, I find it rather amazing!" He quickly backtracked before adding, "It's just not where my goals lie." He felt a little guilty for unintentionally insulting the Support Department. Hatsume huffed through her nose.

"Well why didn't you say so!? How do you plan to fight?" She asked, as if she weren't previously gearing up for a fight.

"Ummm, I've been doing martial arts….and I usually use I staff when I'm allowed too." He answered. She simply nodded her head, ideas already forming. She eagerly snapped her fingers

"I got the perfect idea for a costume!" She yelled.

"Umm, but I already have my design." He stated, handing his sketchbook back to her, simply thinking she forgot about it. She stared at it with a neutral expression before ripping out the page that held the design.

"Rejected!" She simply said as she crumpled it up and tossed it over her shoulder, where it hit the floor, discarded.

"EHHH!" He worked so hard on that!

"Now get out! I got lots of work to do!" She said as she started pushing him out the door by his bare shoulders. He glanced over to the desk where his shirt was.  
"My uniform!" He yelled out.

"Leave it here, I still need to alter it. You can pick it up in the morning."

"EH!? What am I supposed to wear home!?" He cried out, but she wasn't even listening any more as her brain was already whirring with ideas. She swiftly pushed him out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"…..ehhhh?"

Students passing down the hall were wondering what the strange shirtless boy who looked rather violated was doing, but upon hearing manic laughter behind the door he was just shoved out of, they decided that they probably didn't want to know and quickly walked on by.


	8. The Demon and The Angel

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Izuku called out through the entry way. His mother poked her head out of the kitchen with a smile only for it to be replaced with a look of pure horror. Tears welled up in her green as she rushed over to her son, clutching at his shoulders.

"Who did this!? D-do we need to go to the hospital!?" She sobbed out, "Where's my phone!?" She frantically started rummaging though her pockets before Izuku stopped her. When Izuku got home from UA he was expecting his mother to have some questions about his state of undress, but he certainly was not expecting her to full out break down and cry.

"Mom, I'm not sure what you think happened, but I'm pretty sure it's not what you think." He reassured. She visibly relaxed before a small blush appeared on her face. Lowering her voice to a soft whisper, she cautiously asked

"Was it consensual?"

Immediately he understood what his mother thought had happened, Feeling his face heat up in complete mortification, he squeaked out, "No mom! Just no! I had to leave my uniform behind at school for alterations!" His mother visibly relaxed, letting out a breath she had been holding.

She smoothed out her dress then looked back to her son, "Because if you're at that age and want to talk-"

"MOM!" He shouted. He quickly turned around and ran upstairs to his room. Even if he was interested in that stuff, that is not a conversation that he wanted to have with his mother, like ever!

Inko waited until her son was upstairs before pulling out her cell phone, quickly dialing her best friend's number, It's not that she doubted her son…but she would rather be double sure.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitsuki, it's me...did you by any chance notice if Katsuki was acting at all strange?" She asked. There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"How do you mean?"

Inko fiddled with her dress before answering, "Well, Izuku just came home partially undressed...and I was just curious...you know?" she finished awkwardly. There was another pause on the other side of the line before she heard Mitsuki say

"Hold on a sec"

She waited for only a short while before she heard her friend yell "Katsuki!"

"What!?" Her son yelled back

"Have ya been banging any angels lately!?"

"What the fuck!?"

There was then a screaming match over the phone before Mitsuki spoke to her in a normal tone

"Nope, my son said he doesn't have time for that kind of shit...then he ran upstairs before I could ask him any more questions. Does that help?"

Inko felt a sweat drop, she could never really understand how that family dynamic worked. Inko thanked her friend and before she could hang up she was interrupted

"Hey, before you hang up, I was thinking that we should all go out camping before it gets too cold. We haven't had any time to get together. Whatdaya think? Like the old times."

Inko felt a small smile form. It was true that the two families haven't gotten together in a long time. "Yeah, that would be great. When are you thinking?"

"Well, my husband is leaving this weekend so I think that would be a good time to go."

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun! I'll let Izuku know, I'm sure he will be thrilled!" She confirmed the plans with Mitsuki before hanging up and headed into the kitchen to finish preparing supper.

"Hey Katsuki! Get the hell down here! Supper's ready!" Mitsuki shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Stop yelling hag!" He yelled back as he tromped down the stairs. When he arrived at the dinner table he noticed his mom was humming, which was bad for two reasons. Reason number one was that she was tone deaf and couldn't hold a note worth a damn, and secondly, it usually meant she had something planned that the explosive boy was likely going to hate very very much.

"Oh, you're here! Take a seat while I get you a plate" She said with a smile. Chills ran down his spine as he did as he was told. His fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

"W-what's got you in such a good mood?" He asked cautiously..and he did not stutter god dammit! She set his plate down before him and took her own seat.

"Oh nothing~" She said in a singsong voice, "Isn't that right dear?" She asked Masaru who walked through the door at that moment, newspaper in hand. He glanced up from where he was reading before answering his wife.

"Yes, dear." He sat down next to Mitsuki and hid his mouth with the newspaper before asking quietly, "You're not going to tell him, are you?" His wife gave him a look.

"Of course not, are ya fuckin crazy? That little shit would run off the second the word camp would leave my mouth!" She whispered conspiratorially. Katsuki was watching his parents though suspicious narrowed eyes. They weren't being exactly subtle about it either.

"She is defiantly up to something." He thought. He was going to have to keep his guard up. First, she was asking hella weird questions, now this.

Izuku had to get up early the next day so that he could change into his adjusted uniform at school. He still felt a little tired even though he used to get up way earlier to go jogging with Katsuki. He felt a pang over the loss of his friend. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks to clear such gloomy thoughts. "I'm headed out!" He yelled back to his mom, and he was off to school.

"Have a nice day!" She called out before lightly frowning. "I feel like forgot to tell him something. Hmm, oh well." She went back to chopping vegetables.

His uniform was waiting in his locker, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Did I tell Hatsume my combination?" He was pretty sure he didn't...that was a little concerning. He supposed he should just be grateful of the hard work she did. He went to the boy's bathroom to change into his uniform and he noticed that it felt awfully breezy in the back. "What the...?" He turned around in the mirror and noticed a good portion in the back was missing, it extended from the top of his shoulder blades to his lower back, ending in a V. He expected there to be two small holes in his shirt...but this seemed a little...inappropriate. He let out a defeated sigh and trudged to his class.

The gravity girl blushed when she saw his uniform. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that..." She remarked honestly and tugged lightly on one of his wings, "But I'm happy that I can see these little guys."

"Uraraka..." Izuku softly complained. She giggled, noticing his discomfort.

"Don't worry, It looks really good on you!" She encouraged.

"Yeah it looks great Midoriya~" Came a sleazy voice. Izuku looked over to Mineta, whose seat was right behind his. Uraraka crinkled her nose in displeasure.

"Ummm, thanks..I guess." He muttered before sitting down in his seat.

"No really, thank you." Mineta's voice lowered uncomfortably at the end. Thankfully that's when Aizawa walked in, signally the start of class.

Izuku felt his inner fanboy come to life when All Might began teaching their Foundations of Hero's class. He couldn't help it when he started one of his muttering rampages, as Katsuki liked to call it.

Katsuki angrily turned around in his seat "Shut the fuck up Deku!" the ash blond snarled before facing forward again. Izuku mumbled an apology to his back.

"For today's lesson we are going to do battle simulations. I want all of you to change into your costumes and head down to ground beta!" All Might said. The whole class let out a hearty cheer and broke out into excited chatter as they headed down to the locker rooms. Izuku was curious as to what his was going to look like. He opened the parcel that contained his outfit and pulled out a dark green garb. It was a long Chinese martial arts robe with slits on the sides that went up to his hips, leaving a flap in the front and back. He blushed furiously, "How the hell am I supposed to fight in this perverted thing!?" He thought to himself. He then noticed a pair of black cotton pants that mildly resembled harem pants that constricted at the ankles. He picked up the black sash and tied it around his waist and put on the black martial art shoes. He saw that there was something gold glittering in bottom of the parcel and pulled out two gold feather hair clips and gold dangling earrings that looked like long slender rectangles. "Jewelry!?" The earrings looked like clip ons, but as soon as he placed the second one on, a soft whirring and clicking could be heard, effectively piercing his previously un-pierced ears. "Ouch! Seriously Hatsume!" He couldn't believe she just peirced his ears without asking him...well, actually he could believe it. He let out an angry huff as he finished the ensemble by sliding the feathered hair clips into place. He walked over to the mirror and turned around, seeing a similar cut out in the back of costume as there was in his uniform. Deciding that he was all set, he grabbed the oaken staff that All Might had given him from his locker and headed out to the field ground beta, not noticing the many pairs of eyes that were on him.

"I mean, he's definitely a male...but damn..." Denki muttered as he watched the other boy walk out. Mineta had passed out at when Izuku first put on the robe without realizing there were pants to go with it. A few of the other guys who were also curious of the boy's gender were blushing.

When All Might first explained that they would be doing hero villain battles with each other his heart pounded with excitement. When he realized who he was to be fighting, it pounded with dread, it felt like a rock sat in his stomach. Katsuki Bakugou...this was the worst. Uraraka looked over to her partner with concern and lightly tugged on one of his green sleeves.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. She glanced over to Katsuki who was staring intently at Izuku like a predator watching his prey. She felt goosebumps break out on her arms despite not being the recipient of the intense gaze.

"I'm fine." Izuku gave her a small smile, but it wasn't very convincing, and she could easily tell the opposite was true. But how could Izuku explain that this was the worst possible matchup, because Katsuki knew everything about his quirk, and he was definitely going to take advantage of that fact. He chanced a glance over to his childhood friend and made eye contact with red. The blond smirked viciously at him. He knew exactly what was running through that nerd's mind, he was going to make that little lying shit cry.

"Bakugou looks rather intimidating." Uraraka said quietly, "It makes me a little nervous."

"You and me both." He thought to himself.

The infiltration went without a hitch, but it only took for a few minutes for Katsuki to track them down. Izuku noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye and quickly tackled his partner to the ground. "Uraraka, go find the bomb, stick to the plan!" He instructed his friend. She glanced over to the volatile blond before looking back at Izuku, confidently nodding her head before taking off. As expected, Katsuki stayed behind, so he could work off whatever grudge he had on Izuku.

"Don't dodge, you lying little shit!" He growled out, "I'm gonna make you regret ever tricking me, Deku!" Izuku cocked his head in confusion, about to ask what the other meant when the blond used an explosion to launch a kick at the other. Izuku blocked with his staff and pushed the other off, taking a swing at the other. Katsuki did a handspring backwards and Izuku quickly charged forward before he had a chance to respond. Katsuki raised a hand that was lighting up with explosions when Izuku darted around his arm. He jumped up, wrapping both legs around the blond's neck, flipping his body around and brought both of them to the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way and flipped back onto his feet, ready for the next move.

"Dude! He's like a ninja!" Kirishima admired.

"Ah, I'm jealous of Bakugou, he got to have those thighs around his head." Mineta muttered, the students around him glared in disgust.

"Could you maybe keep those thoughts in your head please." Jiro rebuked.

All Might was impressed with Young Midoriya's progress, but young Bakugou's aggressiveness concerned him. He had heard from Midoriya that things got tense between the two when he decided to become a hero…but this? It was clear young Bakugou was out for blood.

Izuku waited for the other to get up. He was a little worried Katsuki might have hit his head when he just laid there unmoving. It was disturbingly reminiscent of the time when Katsuki was in that car accident.

"I see you picked up some tricks." Katsuki muttered as he sat up, cracking his neck. "Though, tricks seem to be what you're good at after all."

Izuku's brows furrowed, "What are you talking about? I never tricked you." Katsuki stood up and looked at him menacingly.

"Yeah you fuckin did!" he snarled, and before Izuku even had a chance to respond, he lit up the grenade on his arm that was storing his nitroglycerin sweat.

"Young Bakugou stop! Are you trying to kill him!?" All Might Shouted over the intercom earpiece.

"If I don't hit him he won't die!" He shouted maniacally before pulling the pin. Izuku quickly dove out of the way as the blast destroyed everything in its path. It didn't hit him, but he definitely sustained a bit of damage, and that's exactly what Katsuki was aiming for as Izuku felt his true wings extend in order to repair the damage.

"There it is." The blond smirked wolfishly as he slowly stalked over to the other boy on the ground who was pitifully trying to scoot backwards to put some distance between them. Izuku flipped onto his stomach to crawl away when Katsuki dropped his knee, bearing his full weight, into Izuku's back, causing him to cry out in pain. He roughly grabbed the back of Izuku's head with one hand, and one of his delicate wings with the other, keeper the smaller male pinned. Izuku was unable to move even an inch.

"Oh my god….Is this even a fight anymore?" Mina gasped behind pink hands.

"Bakugou's just torturing him now, so not manly." Kirishima muttered. All Might knew that it was going way too far, but he couldn't bring himself to stop the fight just yet, for his sake.

"Doesn't it kind off look like a demon is fighting an angel?" Aoyama wondered aloud. The rest of the class looked back to the screen. The walls of cement were crumbling around them and there were mini fires licking the floor, caused by the explosions. An ethereal shimmering light danced around the smaller boy's body, his wings still shimmering when Bakugou viciously bit into one of the feathered appendages, and they had to agree, it really did look like a fight of the supernatural.

Katsuki forced Izuku's wing to extend and brought his mouth down to the downy feathers, but before his teeth had a chance to pierce through the flesh, Izuku cried out

"Are you seriously going to expose me to everyone like this, Kacchan!?"

He felt the heavier male still on top of him, and heard him hiss out

"Why the hell should I care!? You lied to me!" He pressed Izuku's head harder into the cement, causing the other boy to wince. "We had a plan, and then you had to come here and ruin everything!"

Izuku felt himself heat up in anger, how dare he! He glared out of the corner of his eye at the other boy who squeezed his head in warning, "You decided that without me! I always wanted to be a hero!" He shouted.

"That's not the only reason I'm mad, and you know it. So don't pretend to be innocent in this whole thing." Katsuki said deceptively soft. Izuku was the one who went still this time.

All Might felt his brows furrow. The nature of their conversation was disturbing to say the least. Did young Bakugou know about Midoriya's abilities…he must, and more than All Might knew is what it seemed. Thank goodness the other students couldn't hear what was going on. There would be way too many questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

"Midoriya, I'm in position!" He heard Uraraka say into his headset. Now all he needed to d was get out of this sticky situation.

"I'm sorry." Izuku mumbled quietly. He felt Katsuki loosen his grip in surprise, and that's when he acted. He quickly rolled over, shaking the blond off him, wincing when the motioned wrenched his wing. He sprinted towards the window and dived out, flipping in the air before powerfully snapping his wings, launching himself up to the floor Uraraka was on.

"DEKU!" He heard his childhood friend scream after him. He lightly landed in the window sill where he saw Iida floating in the air, frantically flailing his limbs around. Uraraka had a large smile on her face as Izuku hopped down touching the prop bomb.

"The hero team wins!" All Might's voice boomed out.

"Yes!" Izuku and Uraraka cheered clapping their hands together in victory.

"He tricked me! Again, that little bitch tricked me!" Katsuki seethed. Why wouldn't he just listen to him, he wasn't wrong. Even if Deku became a hero, as soon as the truth about his quirk got out, the repercussions could be devastating. He felt himself beginning to hyperventilate when a large hand plopped onto his shoulder, breaking him from his toxic thoughts.

"Young Bakugou, It's time to review the results." All Might said.


	9. AN

I just wanted to thank everyone so far for their support and reviews! It's super encouraging! Also, I am writing this story on wattpad as well, and if anyone is curious to what Izuku or his hero costume looks like, feel free to peak over there. I posted a couple of pictures that I drew on there. I will admit the story is crazy hard to find though, as there was an issue with the tags. Just type in Celestial wings into the search tab and that should bring you to it. The pictures are posted at the end of ch 8 (The Demon and The Angel) so feel free to skip to the end! Thanks again everyone! =D


	10. Well This Is Awkward

Izuku was looking forward to sleeping in on the weekend. School wore him out like crazy, even though he did truly enjoy nuzzled his face deeper into the warm pillows and drifted back to sleep.

"Izuku?" His mom called from the other side of the door, waking him from his peaceful dreams."Honey you have to get up and pack, or else we will be late!"

Izuku felt his green eyes snap open. He rubbed bleary eyes and stumbled over to the door "Pack for what?" He asked when he opened his door. His curls where sticking in every direction. His mom was dressed head to toe in hiking gear, an excited gleam to her eye.

"For camping with the Bakugous! Didn't I tell you?" She inquired with a head tilt. She gathered that she must not have going by the blank, and slightly panicked, look on her son's freckled face. "Hurry up sweetie! Mitsuki said she would be here to pick us up at up at 8 a.m. sharp, and if we weren't ready by then, she was dragging us out the door in our pajamas!"

"...eh?" The similarities between Auntie Mitsuki and her son were almost uncanny.

Katsuki was sulking in the backseat in the car looking pissed off when he noticed his mother stopped at the Midoriya's. He glanced at his mom in the rear view mirror in curiosity, "What are we doing here hag?" He didn't like that smug look on her face.

"What do you mean? We're here to pick up Inko and her son of course!"

Katsuki let her words sink in and quickly bolted for the door. His mother hit the locks as soon as he got a grip on the handle and pulled uselessly. "You think that will stop me ya old hag!?" He yelled as he lit up explosions in his hands, immediately ceasing when he heard his mother ominously say

"Break my car and I break your face!"

"..." He gave and irritated huff and threw himself back into his seat, glaring pointedly out he window.

Inko wasn't having much more luck with her son. He was practically in tears as his mother dragged him behind her. She was reminded of the first day she brought Izuku to Kindergarten. Luckily Katsuki was there and he immediately clung to the other boy's side when his mother left.

"Mom, I don't wanna go! You don't understand, he's gonna kill me! He's going to use this as a perfect opportunity to murder me and then hide my body in the woods!" He whined, tugging against his mother's surprisingly strong grip. His mother gave an exasperated sigh

"Honey, I don't know what is going on between you and Katsuki at the moment, but maybe use this weekend as an opportunity to get over it." She stopped in front of Mitsuki's car and her friend stepped out, dressed for the outdoors, while still looking stylish. Inko was a little envious of her friend's ability to make anything look good.

"Anything I can help with?" The blond woman offered helpfully.

Inko nodded towards her son, "I just need to go get the bags, I had my hands full with this one." She let out another sigh. Mitsuki let out a feral grin.

"Not a problem!" She chirped as she grabbed Izuku by his shirt, opened the car door, and promptly shoved him in the back seat with Katsuki, he barely caught himself in time to avoid landing in the explosive teen's lap. He didn't want to know how the other would respond to that, probably with violence. "Capture complete!" She cheered with a wide grin.

"Capture?" Inko giggled as Mitsuki followed her into the house to grab the bags. Leaving her son with his potential would be killer.

"G-good morning Kacchan." He tried softly.

"Fuck off fuckface!" He responded harshly, not even turning from the window to face the other, not that Izuku was really surprised. An uncomfortable silence filled the car and Izuku shifted uneasily.

"This is so awkward!" He thought painfully as he looked down at his lap crestfallen. When the two women got back to the vehicle he thought he could finally breath again. Katsuki ignored him the entire ride up to the camping grounds. If either mom were aware of the suffocating tension in the backseat , they didn't show it, chatting happily the entire way there. As soon as they pulled into their site and Mitsuki unlocked the doors, Katsuki was out the car. Mitsuki stretched her arms over her head with a happy groan before popping open the trunk to grab their gear.

"Oi Katsuki! Get over here and help!" she yelled over to her son who grumbled but did as she asked.

"I should probably help too." Izuku thought as he went over to the trunk, grabbing the biggest bag he could find(the heaviest too) grunting with exertion. "Did the bag just get lighter?" He thought to himself with a look of confusion.

"Oi fuckface! Don't do things that you aren't able too, it pisses me off!" Katsuki was standing over his shoulder lifting the bag that he had trouble with using both of his arms, with just one. Izuku stared enviously at the muscular arm and back to his own thin one. Katsuki just scoffed, yanked the bag out with more force than necessary and stalked away. Leaving the boy to his depressed thoughts as he once again self-consciously rubbed his arms, before pulling out another, much smaller, bag this time.

"Old Hag, Where do you want this shit!?" the hot tempered teen called out to his equally hot tempered mom. Who yelled back.

"Huh!? Just put over with the rest of the shit!"

When the boys learned that they would be sharing a tent with each other Kasuki responded in typical Kacchan fashion. With explosions.

"HUH!? I'm not sharing a tent with Deku!" He shouted. Mitsuki simply crossed her arms over her ample bust, unimpressed.

"Then where do you think you're sleeping?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"W-with you." He said with some difficulty, as if the very idea pained him. His mother had a similar response.

"What!? Fuck no! I'm not sharing my peaceful sleeping quarters with a loud mouth little shit like you! Besides, Inko and I want to do some catching up."

"Then outside! I don't care, anywhere that isn't with Deku!" He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Fine, just know that it's supposed to get cold tonight. Really cold." His mom added with a knowing sneer. Izuku looked over to the other teen who had a look of defeat on his face. Kacchan has always hated the cold with a burning passion.

"Tch! Deku, get your useless ass over here a help me set this thing up!" He shouted over to Izuku. He slung one of the tents over his shoulder and marched over to a spot he deemed suitable, throwing the bag down. Izuku cautiously trotted over and knelt down next to Katsuki, scooting a little further away when the other shot him a red eye glare. A snarl on his lips.

"Kacchan! We have to read the instructions!" Izuku complained when the volatile blond started pulling things out of the bag, seemingly haphazardly. Katsuki's hands stilled and he gave the smaller male a look of disbelief.

"It's just setting up a tent Deku. It's not that fuckin hard!"

Izuku pulled the instructions out of the bag anyway, only for Katsuki to yank it out of his hands and immediately set it on fire with his explosions. Letting the winds carry the ashes away.

"Kacchan!" Izuku scolded. How the hell were they gonna put the tent up now?!

"Tch, just sit there and watch Deku." Katsuki worked quickly and efficiently and without any hesitation in what he was doing. He put the tent together without any difficulty in no time at all. The winged boy was impressed.

"Wow! That's amazing Kacchan!" He gushed. Katsuki glanced over at him with a slight brows furrowed in an unreadable expression.

"That's your problem Deku, you need an instruction manual for everything. There's gonna be times when you have to think on your feet. A villain isn't gonna give you a god damned instruction manual, nor is he gonna let you stop to take notes." With that he brushed the dirt of his knees and went over to grab their bags. Izuku was struck silent.

"Kacchan just gave me constructive criticism...albeit a bit rudely." He thought to himself with a slight smile.

"Why don't you boys go for a hike while Mitsuki and I prepare lunch?" Inko suggested after the camp site was all set up. Mitsuki thought that it was a great idea, whereas Izuku felt his stomach turn, cautiously looking at his friend. Katsuki clicked his tongue.

"Whatever." He muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered away, pausing when he realized the other boy was not following behind him. He glared at Izuku over his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? A fuckin invitation?" He growled out. Katsuki wanted him to walk with him...voluntarily...this was it, this is where his life ended. He felt a gentle shove on his back and looked to his mother smiling at him encouragingly. She probably thought this was a bonding opportunity.

"Go on sweetie, we should have lunch ready in one hour."

"Don't smile at me when you're sending me to my death!" He internally wailed. He let out a small huff and trailed after Katsuki, his eyes glued to his red shoes. The taller boy came to an abrupt halt, causing Izuku to collide with his firm back.

"S-sorry Kacchan!" He stammered out, but the blond no indication that he heard him. Curiously, Izuku peaked around his shoulder and saw that they were standing at a cliff. The green haired boy felt his face blanch. his freckles painting an even more stark contrast against his pale skin. "This is it" he thought, "This is where Kacchan murders me and throws my body!"

"Why?" The question was so soft he almost didn't hear it. He nervously straightened when the taller teen turned around to face him. His face pensive. "Why did you have to join the hero course?" Izuku looked up into crimson, his own eyes brimming with confidence

"To save people Kacchan!"

"And what are you going to do when villains realize that they can force your quirk for their benefit? Izuku, how are you going to defend yourself?" The shorter male's eyes widened when he heard Kacchan call him by his name.

"Well, I don't intend to advertise my ability, and I've been doing martial arts-" He attempted to defend himself.

"Which will be completely useless against most offensive type quirks!" Katsuki shouted near the end, his red eyes looked desperate.

"Is he worried about me?" Izuku thought internally, but dared not voice his thoughts. He took in a calming breath. "But even so Kacchan, I can't let the fear of the unknown stop me from pursuing my that's what a hero does!" He stated boldly. Katsuki's eyes widened in surprise, his jaw clenched.

"Come on, lunch will probably be ready by the time we get back." He said quietly, already heading back down the path. He stopped again and looked over his shoulder with a determined glint in his eye, "You wanna do this shit then fine. However-" he turned back around and approached Izuku in a predator like manner, stopping when he was right in Izuku's immediate space, looming over him menacingly. Izuku felt himself gulp in intimidation. "If the situation arises where you get taken, and I have to save your sorry ass, you then have to withdraw from the Hero course. Is that clear?" When he heard Katsuki's ultimatum he gave his friend an angry shove and felt him stumble back a couple of steps, giving him some space.

"The hell it is! That's not fair, hero work is dangerous and things like that can happen at anytime!" He complained, stopping abruptly when he felt Katsuki's callused hand grab his face and squeeze his cheeks.

"I don't care! I'm not fuckin around Deku! You get taken and I'm telling the school about your quirk, then they can decide for themselves what to do with you!" He shouted. It was clear by Izuku's eyes what he thought of that idea, and he would have said as much if Katsuki's hand wasn't impeding his ability to talk. The taller boy clicked his tongue aggressively before shoving off of Izuku. He stomped down the path without bothering to see if the other was following him or not.

"Why do you decide everything all by yourself? Why do you get to decide what I can and cannot do?" Izuku thought to himself sorrowfully before heading down the path himself. Staying a few paces behind the other in order not to set the already cranky boy off.

Inko smiled when she saw the boys come back into sight. "Hey boys! You're just in time for lunch!" She waved them over to where a pot of soup was boiling on a tripod over the campfire. Throughout the meal Inko was happily talking with her son. Katsuki looked up when he felt eyes on him and noticed his mother staring intently.

"What Hag?" He asked a little defensively.

"What? I can admire my son graced with my good genetics?" She asked innocently.

Katsuki's lip curled in disgust, "What the hell old hag!? You're gonna make my food taste bad!" His mom set down her bowl and raised a clenched fist.

"What was that ya little shit!? Is that any way to talk to your mother!?"

Inko and her son just sipped from their own bowls, watching on in amusement. The younger blond put his own bowl down as if gearing up for a fight.

"What!? I called you an Old Hag cause ya are!" That response earned him a headlock from his mother. He immediatley tried to squirm out of his mother's intense grip when she quietly muttered into his ear.

"I wanna talk to ya later tonight, ok?" Giving his neck one last squeeze before quickly releasing him, going back to her unfinished meal. Katsuki rubbed his abused neck in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?"

After they had supper Katsuki remembered his mother saying that she wanted to talk with him and obediently went to find her. She was sitting far enough from the fire where they wouldn't be overheard by the two greenettes. He plopped down on the ground next to her and waited for her to talk first.

"Ya know" She began, "I have been noticing for quite a while that things between you and Izuku have gotten pretty bad, and I haven't said anything because I trusted you were going to handle things like an adult, but I guess yer still just a kid, huh?" Her comment stung a little bit, but he remained silent. "What's going on between you two?" He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, not sure how to discuss how he was feeling. If the emotion wasn't anger then the Bakugou family didn't really do feelings.

"Deku applied to the hero course."

"I've heard...like a million times from Inko." his mother deadpanned.

"Just let me talk!" He huffed angrily. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, but let her son continue regardless.

"Stupid fuckin Deku is in the hero course, with a completely incompatible ability. Not to mention that it's highly risky to use in front of others who would abuse his quirk, and maybe he knows some martial arts, but that's gonna be useless against villains who have strong offensive quirks! Deku is an idiot, but he's not a complete moron, he should already understand this!" He fumed, feeling a little better to get it off his chest. Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock before feeling a small smile form on her lips.

"The little shit is just worried." She thought fondly. Ruffling her son's hair affectionately with a laugh. Ignoring his angry protests.

"Listen Katsuki, people need to decide for themselves the decisions they are going to make. Even if we think they are wrong. I was in a similar position as you once" She felt his full attention now. "When Inko married that deadbeat Hisashi. We went through a really rough patch in our friendship when I refused to approve of their relationship, and in the end he left Inko alone pregnant. But if she listened to me, then the sweet little boy we have all know and have come to love would never have been born. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Katsuki looked up to his mother, a question pending in his eyes before he finally asked it aloud.

"What if he comes back?" His eyes carefully watching as his mother's features tightened in ire. He scoffed, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He said in a knowing tone.

His mother ruffled his hair more aggressively, "This little shit is too much like me." She thought, unsure if it was for the best or not. Regardless, she felt as if she had interfered enough for one night.

Going to bed was awkward to say the least as Katsuki angrily changed into his sleeping clothes and dropped onto his sleeping mat in silence, turning his back to the other. Which is why Izuku was so surprised when he heard his friend speak to him, causing him to jump a little.

"Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean I want you to get taken. We will start training in the morning again come Monday." He didn't say anything more than that, and he didn't have too. Izuku felt a goofy grin break out on his face, and when the latter came to pick him up in the morning before school, he was already up and waiting at the door.


	11. This Field Trip Sucks!

A/N:

Hello! Before anyone panics, I am not discontinuing this story. I have just been crazy busy with nursing school. I am so grateful to all those who are enjoying reading but I wanted to take the opportunity to address some concerns(Because I am awful with getting to the messages.. sorry). Yes, I realize that it doesn't perfectly follow the original storyline and there will be variances in the plot that differ from the canon verse. It may be easier for some to think of it as a little bit AU. I apologize this displeases some, but the plot I am going for doesn't really work otherwise. Thank you all so much for your patience! Here's another chapter! =D

This Field Trip Sucks!

Izuku felt tremors run through his body as he stood in front of the class as representative alongside Yaoyorozu who was elected as deputy class representative.

"How did I get three votes!?" He thought distressingly. Katsuki was glaring at him through narrowed eyes as if it were somehow his fault, and Iida looked depressed that he didn't receive any votes. The winged boy let out a sigh. "I'm I really suited for this?" He thought to himself. He didn't think so.

Izuku sat next to Iida and Uraraka for lunch enjoying his meal, he was rapidly warming up to the other two, and it was becoming rather apparent that their friendship was one that was going to last a lifetime. He was surprised to learn that the serious boy with glasses was indeed a rich kid from a family of heroes. He had a hard time suppressing his inner fanboy as the other was talking. Now was not the time for Izuku to drill the other with questions about his family. But the in depth scoop he must have on them! His rambling thoughts were interrupted when a shrill alarm went off, signaling a level three security breach. The students were prompted to evacuated to the outdoors when all hell broke loose. Uraraka and Izuku were being crushed from every side as students tried to rush out the doors, creating a massive panic. Thanks due to Iida's quick thinking he got everyone to calm down as he explained to the hysteric group that it was just the press that had somehow managed to trespass onto school grounds, setting off the alarm in the process. Izuku smiled as he recognized the leadership quality that his friend possessed. He then decided to nominate Iida as the new class representative. When he later brought it up to the rest of the class there were no objections.

As soon as the press where driven off of school grounds, classes proceeded as normal. Though everyone was excited to learn that they would be going on a field trip to USJ for rescue training. They had all the students bring along their hero gear so that they could get accustomed to fighting while in costume. Izuku could barely contain his excitement as they loaded onto the bus. Everyone else seemed to be in similar states of Eagerness, even if some were too cool to really show it. When they actually arrived at the site both he and Uraraka were simultaneously fanboy/girling over Thirteen, who was leading the rescue course. They were even more amazed when pretend villains arrived to authenticate their training experience. Izuku felt his body practically trembling with excitement when the black portal revealed the group of unsavory mock villains, only to turn to dread at Aizawa's statement.

"Get back!" He shouted the order at the students who were already preparing to meet the others in what they thought would be a mock battle, "Those are real villains." He finished the statement while tying his scruffy black hair out of the way and placing his goggles over his eyes. No students were getting hurt on his watch. And where the hell was All Might!?

Izuku watched in amazement as their teacher leaped into the fray and took on the villains seemingly with ease.

"Midoriya!" His thoughts were interrupted by Iida when he realized that the greenette wasn't evacuating with the rest of the group. The winged boy felt slightly embarrassed as he ran up to catch up with the rest of his class. He couldn't believe that he let his fanboy tendencies get the best of him in such a dire circumstance.

"I won't let you." a deep voice rumbled threateningly as a vast inky portal opened to reveal a villain obscured by darkness. Izuku visibly shivered when the villain admitted their plans for All Might's demise. Katsuki let his gaze break from the villain to his childhood friend. Irritation bubbled in his chest. He and Kirishima leaped forward to confront the criminal in battle, but were easily blocked.

"It's no use." Thirteen said as he made to suck the offender into a black hole, but the villain successfully scattered all the students into different directions before he could.

Izuku let out an unmanly scream(which he would fervently deny if anyone were to ask) as the portal opened, hurling him towards a body of water. He felt his wings snap open in an attempt to catch himself, but it was too late as he plunged into the depths. He panicked as he couldn't get his wings to cooperate in the water, causing him to sink deeper, and he didn't want to let go of the staff in his hand. He was desperately trying to swim up when a shark faced villain darted towards him.

"This is it." He thought to himself as the jaws full of vicious sharp teeth neared, when Asui drove her powerful legs into shark-man's side, whilst carrying an unconscious Mineta in her arms. Her warm tongue wrapped around Izuku's middle, mindful of his wings, and yanked him up to the surface, tossing him on the boat that was floating just above. Harshly then depositing the tiny little lecher after he groped her breast. She hopped onto the boat as well and the three turned to face the villains.

"Now what?" Izuku thought.

Asui thought they had a plan to kill Allmight, and it suddenly struck Izuku that the villains thought the All Might was still injured. The winged boy's brows furrowed in concentration. "But how would they know that? That was secret..."

"Midoriya-chan," Asui interrupted, "Whatever your thinking, now may not be the best time." She stated bluntly. Effectively pulling him from his train of thought. She motioned over to the villains in the water who were glaring at the students cautiously. Not yet making a move on them.

"Right!" He agreed, gripping his staff tighter. He was glad he thought to bring it with him, although he had no idea how it would help him in their current situation.

"We have no choice but to escape." Asui calmly said. Izuku nodded his head in agreement.

"I will fly with Mineta overhead, some of the villains can shoot water as a projectile. Asui, do you mind fending them off from below...I know it's a lot to ask." The winged boy stated with a little guilt that he couldn't be of more assistance. Asui shook her head.

"Not a problem Midoriya-chan! And please, call me Tsuyu." She croaked confidently. Izuku then turned to Mineta who seemed to shrink back at the emerald gaze.

"Mineta, I need you to throw as many sticky balls at the enemy as you can!". Mineta was about to voice his complaints but stopped when he noticed how the taller boy was trembling. He mutely nodded his agreement, pale with his own fear.

Izuku unfolded his wings and grabbed the smaller boy, who for once didn't make a perverted comment, and snapped his wings against the air, powerfully propelling them up into the air as Asui leaped into the water perilously filled with villains. As expected, as soon as they were airborne, the villains tried to shoot dangerous aqueous projections at them, but before they could, they went mysteriously under the water and did not resurface.

"Now!" Izuku shouted at the boy in his arms, giving him a little shake. Mineta immediately started pulling off the purple balls from his head and tossed them at the mass of evil-doers, who quickly founds themselves trapped by the troublesome quirk. As soon as the made it to land, Izuku looked over to the water worriedly. The frog girl leaped out of the water and landed on her feet, dispelling his quiet fears. Aside from a few bruises, she looked no worse for the wear. The winged boy let out a sigh of relief. "Let's go find the others." the other two nodded in agreement.

The trio popped up out of the water to the plaza just in time to see the creature called nomu break Aizawa's arm. The grotesque monster had their teacher's battered and bloody body pinned beneath it's massive form. Izuku was about to leap out, but Asui's hand kept him back. He glanced back at her in confusion.

"Midoriya-chan, there is nothing you can do out there right now. If you must go out there, at least wait for an opening." What Asui said made sense, but it was hard watching their teacher get brutalized without doing anything to help. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse the warp gate villain appeared next to the white haired guy covered in hands. He addressed him as Shigaraki, but what followed was good news. It seemed as though one of the students escaped and went for help. Shigaraki had a mini(albeit terrifying) meltdown before stated they were going home. Izuku let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding and Mineta started crying in relief. The relief, however was short lived as the white haired villain darted over to where they were hiding, reaching for Asui. He remembered in a panic that his hands disintegrate and wrapped his arms around his companions, lifting them all up into the air with a powerful flap.

"Ah~ Ah~ Why did you do that?" He called out to them in a bored tone. His bloodshot red eyes tracking their movement. He set them both on the ground a good distance away from the villain before assuming a fighting position with his staff. Shigaraki's cracked lips morphed into a sickening smirk. "Well, come on then little bird." he challenged.

With a shout he flew directly at the his opponent, but right before he reached him, he dug his staff into the ground, allowing the momentum to pole vault him over the villain, whose eyes widened briefly in surprise. He landed swiftly behind him in a elegant flip and swung the wooden weapon at the other's head. He felt a satisfying SMACK! only to realize with dread that the nomu darted over from his teacher to protect his master, covering the villain's boy with his own. The large creature wasn't harmed in the slightest. Instead of allowing himself to be overcome by fear he grabbed onto the small opportunity and yelled over to his friend.

"Asui! Now!"

"It's Tsuyu!" She protested, but performed exactly to what he was hinting at. She launched her long tongue at Aizawa as he was no longer pinned down, and snatched him over to where they were. Shigaraki narrowed his crimson eyes in displeasure as he glared at the green haired boy. Just as the nomu shifted to make a move, Izuku handspringed backwards a few times before settling in a crouch and taking off like a shot towards their teacher, grabbing him up in his arms and up into the air.

"Little brat's nimble...but now what?" He muttered to himself in confusion calculating eyes observing every movement.

As soon as Izuku was in the air, Asui simultaneously grabbed Mineta and dove out into the water, swimming out to a safer distance. Immediately Izuku allowed his quirk to fully activate. The glow which had died down after an hour resurfaced and surrounded his teacher, immediately repairing the damaged flesh. Shigaraki's eyes widened at the display.

"How fascinating...how useful." he said ominously.

Izuku felt shivers, like cold water running down his back, as he noticed the villain's cold gaze honed in on him. Finally the intense stare shifted to his grotesque beast behind him, but the words that followed were even more terrifying, causing Izuku's heart to painfully seize up in fear.

"Nomu, go fetch." he commanded as he lifted a pale cracked finger in Izuku's direction, a morbid smirk on equally cracked lips.


	12. Secrets Revealed?

As soon as Shigaraki gave the order the nomu immediately bounded towards the boy flying in the air, holding his teacher's healed but unconscious body in his arms. Air was no obstacle for the creature as it's strength seemed to match Allmight's. Izuku barrel rolled out of the way, just narrowly missing the deadly swipe from the beast. The air pressure alone forced him to the ground in a painful smash. He managed to wrap his body around his teacher's before he hit, protecting him from major injury. His small frame was ignited with intense pain, but almost instantaneously felt his body grow warm as his ability attempted to remedy the damage.

"Hey! Watch it! I want him alive." Shigaraki scolded the nomu, but not missing the way the boy's ability immediately healed his own injuries. "Truly fascinating." he mumbled to himself, scratching at peeling lips in wonder. His mind conjured up some useful and terrifying experiments that they could try. "Is your ability unlimited?" He asked aloud, head cocked to the side like a demented puppy. Izuku shivered with the implications and the villains face split in a smile at the action. "Nomu, test how much damage he can take without killing him." The leer widening impossibly. Izuku felt nauseous with fear as the nomu crept closer like a predatory cat, saliva dripping from jagged fangs.

"N-no" Izuku whimpered out. He thought he heard Shigaraki giggle, but he wasn't taking his eyes off the beast to verify. It slowly raised a massive fist to strike him down. He closed his eyes as terrified tears unwantedly slipped past his lids, and spilled onto his freckled cheeks. A large boom thundered through the building, seemingly rattling its foundation, and seeing as Izuku wasn't a smear on the floor... He hesitantly opened his eyes to see the blessed sight of his idol, whose face was twisted into a furious snarl.

"It's alright! I am here!" He boomed, and Izuku thought he never heard anything more glorious.

Before anyone could even blink, Allmight seemingly disappeared and reappeared in a flash, snatching up the students and Aizawa while landing a few potent shots on the villains.

"Take Aizawa and evacuate." All Might ordered as he set them on the ground a ways from the nomu and his twisted master.

"But All Might-" Izuku started to protest.

"Young Midoriya, it's ok." All Might interrupted with a confident smile before turning back to the villain with a frown. "Now then." and with that he took off and collided with the beast. The exchange of hits was so fast the Izuku's eyes couldn't even keep up with them.

"All Might's so amazing!" Asui croaked in awe. Izuku's brow furrowed in worry though. Sure he healed his professor's injury, but he wasn't sure on how his life draining quirk interacted on his body, and that worried him. His worries however seemed unfounded as All Might gripped the nomu around the waist from behind and drove the nomu's skull towards the cement in a powerful back bend, causing dust from the intense impact to obscure everyone's vision.

Izuku was dutifully carrying Aizawa towards the exit with the other two following behind when he curiously looked back to observe the clearing scene, but what he saw stopped him cold, bringing the other two's attention to where he was looking.

"Oh my!" He heard Asui gasp. Kurogiri, the warp gate villain, used his ability to warp the top half of the nomu to appear right under All Might. The creatures mighty hands were digging deeply into his sides, drawing copious amounts of blood. It turned out that Kurogiri was attempting to draw half of All Might into the gate into order to rip him in two. Izuku felt himself shudder at the horrid thought. He shook himself from his thoughts and looked back over to his teacher. All Might was slowly prying the beasts hands off of him, something that was causing Shigaraki to frown in displeasure...and confusion, but even so, it did not seem as though All Might was going to free himself in time. If only Izuku could buy some for him.

"Asui, please trade places with me." He asked the frog girl. She must have been in shock because she acquiesced without correcting Izuku on her name. She took their teacher from him and Izuku wings, which had reverted to their smaller form to carry Aizawa, snapped open, launching him towards All Might. He just needed to buy some time.

"How foolish." Kurogiri stated as he materialized right in front the winged boy. There was nothing Izuku could do to alter his course. He was about to leap through a warp gate to only god knows where. A familiar red glove appeared before his vision, right before he went through the portal, blasting the warp user.

"The fuck you think you're doing! Deku!" The pissed off voice of his childhood friend roared as he gripped Kurogiri's face guard and yanked him to the ground hard in a pin. Simultaneously Todoroki used his ice to freeze the nomu so All Might had plenty of time to wrench the beasts grip from him and spring to the side. Kirishima made an attempt at Shigaraki, but the experienced villain easily evaded.

"Thank you young students!" All Might gratefully addressed them before turning to Izuku. "Young Midoriya, can you give me a feather?"

"Sure!" The boy happily chirped. Picking off a glowing feather and handing to his injured teacher who proceeded to put the feather in his mouth and drew a breath in. The pristine white feather slowly turned an inky black.

Katsuki's eyes narrowed with displeasure. The villains were right fucking there! And how did All Might know about the feathers? What else did he know? Seriously, what the hell is All Might thinking, exposing Deku like this!

"Interesting." Shigaraki's intrigued mumbling drew his attention from his idiotic teacher to the villain. He was definitely not liking how intently he was watching All Might draw healing power from the feather with rapt attention. "Hehe, it looks like our mode of transport has been compromised." His eyes lazily shifted from All Might to Kurogiri. He seemed way to lax about the situation in Izuku's opinion. "Nomu." he addressed the creature. It slipped out of the warp gate by breaking of its frozen limbs, and to everyone's horror, they regenerated. It turned out the the beast had more than one quirk. Izuku felt his heart drop when the creature launched itself towards where Katsuki had Kurogiri pinned.

"Kacchan!" The winged boy cried out as the wind from the nomu's punch knocked them all back. But instead of a broken body before them, the explosive boy was behind them unharmed, looking as bewildered as everyone else. It turned out the All Might took the blow for Katsuki. Thankfully their teacher seemed relatively unscathed.

"Do you not know how to hold back!?" All Might angrily yelled at the villain. That blow would have killed the boy. Shigaraki just sneered one of his nasty smirks behind his hand mask.

"I had to, to protect my comrade." He explained, as if he wasn't previously trying to kill all the students earlier. "Besides, that student over there, the pretty winged one. He tried to violently bash my head in with a stick." Katsuki glanced over to Izuku who stiffened when he was addressed. "You see, violence is justified if it's for the sake of others. Isn't that right, hero?" All Might grimaced at his twisted logic.

"It's three against five." Todoroki calmly stated after the villain was done with his monologue. The subtext of the statement did not go unnoticed as the other three students geared up to attack.

"You cannot." All Might said. His arm in a blocking gesture. "Just leave it to the pros. It will be all right." He met the nomu in a mighty clash and breeze from the attack flung everyone back. The air flow from the exchange forced his wings to unfurl.

"Crap!-" He was almost hurled into the air when a rough hand gripped the front of his costume and yanked him down.

"Revert your wings back you idiot!" A gruff voice scolded.

"Kacchan!" The blond had his arm pinning the wings down in a struggling attempt to keep them from unfurling in the forceful squall.

"Hurry!" He shouted into his ear.

"Sorry!" He winced at his friend's volume. He closed his eyes and allowed his with wings to revert back into their smaller feathered form. Both boys looked up when the gales had settled just in time to see All Might send the nomu flying. It crashed through the walls of the building and into the sky. The other two villains were staring at All Might in shock and confusion.

"What the hell, he isn't weakened at all!" Shigaraki seethed. He allowed his bloodshot eyes to rake over the green haired boy, "But I think we know who we have to thank for that."

"So it would seem." Kurogiri agreed. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"We are going to have to retreat. But for now" His cold eyes met Izuku's, "Let's take out the healer."He charged towards Izuku with his hand reaching out.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might went to cover the boy only to realize his legs were trapped in Kurogiri's portal. He cursed himself for not paying attention. The other student's found themselves in similar situations, and they were beginning to be surrounded by villains. Katsuki let off a few explosions uselessly as his arm were also trapped in the murky warp gate. He swore in frustration right into Izuku's ears, as he was pinned over him.

"Game over little angel~" Shigaraki sang out, but before his hand could make contact, a bullet pierced his hand. He quickly drew the wounded limb back to his body and glared up at his offender. Izuku felt tears of relief welling up in his emerald eyes.

"The pro heroes arrived!" The students cheered while the villains grumbled in dismay.

"Looks like it really is game over." Shigaraki sulked before ominously warning, "This isn't over All Might." Kurogiri covered them both with the warp gate and escaped, leaving the rest of the villains to be caught by the professionals.

Asui called Izuku over to heal thirteen who had been gravely injured. The hero looked like he was barely breathing. He let his wings once again unfurl and cover the pro hero's body.

"Woah! Is that ok Midoriya!?" He heard Kirishma's startled yell from behind him. It took a little while for his brain to process that he was referring to the feathers that were turning black and falling off. He glanced behind himself and saw that there were quite a few.

"Yeah," He answered with a yawn as he finished healing Thirteen, "They grow back." he said with a little smile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ochako asked worriedly. Her friend looked awfully pale.

"I'm fine. I don't think I have ever done that much healing before, so I'm a little tired...and hungry" He added after his stomach growled. Katsuki looked down at the feathers in consternation.

"Can you walk?" The blond asked him with a hand outstretched. Izuku, although mildly surprised, gratefully accepted the assistance. He attempted to stand, but the feeling of lightheadedness overcame him, painting his vision white and caused him to collapse against the ground. "Oh for the love of-" He heard his childhood friend complain. He felt his arm being tugged forward and fell against the flat of someone's back. He blurrily blinked his eyes and registered that Katsuki lifted him into a piggy back! He couldn't believe his friend was being so nice.

"K-Kacchan! You really didn't have to-" He started, only to be cut off with a curt

"I wanted to talk to you without others listening in." He reasoned. Izuku's face fell a little bit.

"Oh" He quietly said. Not that he was really surprised. Katsuki gave an irritated huff at the smaller boy's dejected response.

"And you looked like you can hardly stand! Why? You got a problem!?" The blond added. He swore he could feel Izuku's lips curl into a small smile. Honestly, what a sap!

Once they were a little ways from the group Katsuki revealed what was on his mind.

"Why did you let All Might expose you like that?" He asked quietly. Izuku almost thought that he didn't hear him at all. He shifted back in surprise so he could look at his friend, as if he could somehow read the other's expression through the back of his explosive blond head. As if sensing his intentions, Katsuki roughly adjusted the other, causing him to fall heavily against his friend's muscular back. Izuku huffed in mild irritation.

"So what, I was supposed to be like 'Sorry All Might, too bad for you. Go ahead and keep bleeding out profusely while fighting off hordes of angsty villains!' Seriously Kacchan!?" He asked incredulously. He felt the latter's grip on his legs tighten and prayed that he didn't decide to blow his legs off...or drop him.

"You should be careful with how much you heal people." Katsuki softly warned, as if he knew something. Izuku brows furrowed with confusion, trying to wrack his tired brain for answers. His head was beginning to feel like a boulder and it fell forward with a soft thump on the blond's shoulder.

"Why?" He asked, his voice muffled by the other's hero costume. Before he finally drifted off, he could have sworn he heard

"Because sometimes your feathers stay black."

When Katsuki heard the soft snores, he rolled his eyes and readjusted his grip again, only, more lightly this time.

"Is he really ok?" The concerned voice of Ochako appeared next to him. He awarded her an irritated glance before realizing he was beginning to be surrounded by worried classmates.

"Great, they were all gonna start bothering him with fucking irritating questions about the shitnerd!" He raged in his thoughts.

"Well, Bakubro? Is he ok?" The redhead Kirishima pestered. Other students joined in the questioning of their fellow student's wellbeing.

"He's fucking fine! He just needs a fucking candy bar shoved down his fucking throat! Ok?! Fuck off!" Katsuki stomped off towards the exit, leaving behind the protesting voices of upset classmates.

Back at the hideout of the villains, Shigaraki was conversing with a mysterious voice that was coming through a large television while Kurogiri wiped down some of the glassware behind his bar.

"You were wrong teacher, All Might wasn't weakened at all." Shigaraki sulked.

"No, we just were under prepared, there will be-" The voice known as teacher answered before being interrupted by his pupil.

"I mean" Shigaraki explained turning in his stool to face the voice completely, "He was completely healed."

There was a slight pause before his teacher's voice responded. "How?"

Shigaraki leaned back in his seat to rest against the bar with the elbow propped against the surface. He brought a small black feather closer to his face for inspection. He had kurogiri pluck a feather from the boy. "There's a little brat with a healing quirk, but that doesn't seem to be all." He looked from the feather to both of his now uninjured hands.

"Hmm, tell me more." The intrigued voice of his teacher ordered.


	13. In Preparation

In Preparation

School was closed for a short while after the USJ incident, but that wasn't really a surprise to Izuku. After all, the board of education needed to figure out how the villains broke in in order to tighten up their security. What surprised the greenette was finding his blond haired friend with mild violent tendencies banging down the other side of his bedroom door. He quickly opened it to hopefully prevent any damage from occurring from the larger teen's unwarranted wrath.

"What's up Kacchan?" He asked a little confused, running a hand through tangled curls, wincing as he accidentally tugged on a snarl caused by bedhead. He didn't think that they would go for their morning runs so shortly after the incident, but it appeared he thought wrong. He looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock and noticed that it was 7 am. Well, at least Kacchan let him sleep in.

"What do you think shitnerd?" he rudely stated, though there was no malice in his voice. Izuku let out a little sigh before relenting.

"Just wait a minute while I get dressed." He closed the door snorting a quiet laugh when he heard Kacchan respond from the other side of the door.

"Take to long and you're running in pajamas." It's nice that there is some consistency in his hectic life.

He dressed in a simple white All Might t-shirt and black running shorts. When he opened the door he saw that Katsuki was leaning against the wall across from his door. His arms were crossed over his chest with his foot tapping impatiently as if Izuku had made him wait for more than three minutes. The winged boy felt himself smile softly at the resemblance from when they were children. He was wearing a black shirt and black shorts, and Izuku was beginning to doubt that the boy had anything of color in his wardrobe, not that he would say anything to Kacchan lest he want his face blown off.

"Took you long enough." He huffed, jamming his hands in his pockets as he turned to lead the way downstairs. Izuku simply rolled his eyes before following.

"Are you going out honey?" His mother asked. Izuku could tell from the intonation of her voice that she wasn't really thrilled bout the idea. Izuku couldn't really blame her for that, but ever since the incident from the attack at USJ she barely let him go out and get groceries.

"He'll be with me auntie." Katsuki answered without even looking back from where he was sitting in their entryway tying his shoes. Izuku bristled a little bit at the way he saw how his mother visibly relaxed at his words. After all, the green haired boy was much stronger now. He was a little wounded that his mother didn't trust him more. After Katsuki cuffed him upside the head he realized that the latter was waiting on him.

"Sorry Kacchan." He apologized softly.

"Tch, whatever. Let's go." He brushed it off as they left the house.

Izuku wasn't gonna lie, it was a little strange how Katsuki wasn't charging ahead of him, instead he elected to run side by side...which never happened...like ever. He allowed emerald eyes to shift over to his jogging partner, but instead of being told to 'face the fucking front', Katsuki seemed to be completely engrossed in his own thoughts. He didn't even seem to mind when the winged boy ran ahead of him a few paces to see what would happen. That's when he really got worried, bringing him to an abrupt halt. Immediately Katsuki ceased in his steps, his red eyes snapping to Izuku when he almost ran into the smaller boy's back.

"What the fuck Deku?!" He bit out. But the greenett payed his friend's crass language no mind.

"Why are you acting so weird today?" He asked, turning around so he could face the other. The older boy's eyes were narrowed in irritation.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Katsuki knew exactly what he was talking about. The interest that the handsy villain freak payed the winged boy unsettled the blond, but he wasn't about to tell him that. So instead, he decided to play ignorant and keep the naive idiot where he could see him.

"And face the fuckin front!" He growled out before resuming running, letting his shoulder roughly brush past the other. Izuku rolled his eyes again before taking off after his childhood friend. Although Katsuki had resumed his position up front, he had his crimson eyes peeled for any suspicious activity before him and his ears honed in on the sound of the smaller boy's footsteps behind him.

When they finally took a break at a nearby park to get a drink, Izuku finally managed to ask something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Kacchan?"

"Hn?" The other grunted in response.

"Back at USJ when the villains attacked, why didn't you use my blood for a power boost?"

The blond angrily tossed his plastic bottle that he practically chugged into the recycling bin. "Are you fucking stupid!? I swear, for someone so smart you sure are an idiot, shitnerd!" he admonished condescendingly.

Izuku felt an angry flush cover his cheeks at the backhanded compliment. "Why do you say that!?" he asked, a little large eyes downcast.

Katsuki closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head in frustration, letting out an irritated sigh before plopping down on a bench. After a minute, he opened an eye to glance at the other. " The villains were right there, and Freaky Mc. Handsy was already staring at you like his next meal. They didn't need another reason to be interested. Are you following me Shitnerd?" Izuku's eyes lit up in understanding.

"So that's why you're acting so weird today!" and with a little smug smile he added, "Didn't know you cared Kacchan."

That was exactly what Katsuki DIDN"T want him to take from all this, but the little shit was smart. If not for his ability to heal himself he would have buried him six foot under by now. A little snort startled him from his thoughts, but it was when it turned on to full on laughter that Katsuki thought that he finally lost it.

"Hehe! Freaky Mc. Handsy!" He continued laughing to himself, and the blond would never admit it, but he felt a little smirk tug at the edge of his lips. He quickly brushed himself off before standing.

"Alright, let's head back." he said with a little stretch, allowing the shorter boy to finish his water.

"Kay!" He chirped, settling to an easy pace besides the other...or behind..damn.

Classes resumed without a hitch, and he was excited to learn that they were soon to be participating in the UA sports festival. His little wings quivered in anticipation. He shot up in his seat when he heard a high pitched squeal beside him. Katsuki swiveled in his seat, angrily holding one ear.

"Ochako!?" Izuku asked, a little shocked.

"What the hell gives, round face!" Katsuki shouted, but she didn't even glance in the explosive teen's direction. She was playing with Izuku's wings with a smile on her face, but it wasn't the typical carefree smile that everyone was familiar with. It had a certain intensity to it that was a little bit terrifying to say the blond clicked his tongue irritably and turned back in his chair at the lack of response.

"A-are you ok?" He tentatively asked. He had never seen his normally cheerful friend act quite like this before. She let go of his wings, much to his relief, and punched her fist into the air.

"You becha! I'm gonna do this!" She was obviously super revved up for the festival, and he didn't think he had ever seen her this extreme before.

"Right" He agreed softly with a worried smile. She turned to the rest of the class with another air punch.

"I'm gonna do this!" She repeated just as intensely.

"R-right..." The class answered back a little uncomfortably at the personality switch.

Izuku looked around the room to see that everyone looked to be mentally preparing themselves for the grand event, after all, pro heroes were going to be watching to see who they wanted to intern for them.

"I need to be more serious." He thought to himself. A look a determination putting a fire in green eyes.

Izuku was talking to his friends Iida and Ochako in the hallway at school. He was surprised to learn that the reason that she was pursuing heroism was due to money, not that he was judging her or anything. He was just...surprised, but it did make a lot more sense when she explained that the money was for her business. Again, he wasn't judging, but that seemed to fit her personality a lot more. His glasses wearing friend was loudly applauding the other for their heroic aspirations, and Izuku couldn't help but be curious if the serious boy had feelings other than friendship for the bubbly girl. The winged boy looked up when he noticed that it had gone silent.

"..." Iida was staring speechless at something behind Izuku, and when the green haired boy turned around he almost cussed. His mother would have been so disappointed in him. His childhood Idol was nervously peeking around the corner of the hall.

"Midoriya my young boy, would you like to eat lunch with me?" All Might asked hopefully, lifting up a lunch box to further drive his point. He could hear Ochako do a spitting laugh at the hysterical picture it painted. The bob haired girl said he looked like a maiden, and Izuku couldn't find it in himself to disagree.

"Sure." He accepted the request after he verified with his friends that they were not offended with having their conversation cut short.

"Why did you want to eat together?" He inquired after his teacher when they finally sat down together in a room away from other students. He hoped the older man hadn't gotten another injury. At seeing his student's worried expression he quickly dispelled his concerns with a wave of his hand.

"No, nothing like that young Midoriya! I'm fine!" He said with his signature grin. His face settled into a more serious countenance as he folded his hands underneath his chin. "There is something that has been bothering for a while, and I have been meaning to ask you." He paused before Izuku signaled for him to continue. "How did you know that One For All was draining my life force?" Izuku's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the question.

"I- I'm honestly not sure how to explain it. More like, I got a general idea when I healed you?" He stated it more as a question then an answer.

"Is it like that with everyone you heal?" All Might asked. Izuku nodded his head vigorously, causing his green curls to bounce.

"And when you said I would revert back to a similar state?"

Izuku's green eyes shot up to meet icy blue in a panic. "Has it happened!?" He felt his heart thumping in dread as All Might's circumstance was not one he could erase.

"I will admit that I have noticed a slight decline, but nothing major yet." He conceded. All Might could see Izuku's expression change from contemplation to hesitance with a question he desired to ask with the uncertainty if he should. The pro hero felt his lips quirk in a smile. The boy was so easy to read.

"What is it my boy?"

"Umm, You said you're quirk is passed down, right?" He finally asked, caution in his tone.

"Yes, it is. My master Nana Shimura gave it to me."

"Did the same thing happen to her?" All Might's eyes widened in shock at his student's question before it switched to one of deliberation. It was clear he hadn't really thought of it.

"She was killed by a villain, but it does make more sense if she was already weakened by One For All's power." All Might muttered to himself in a way that resembled one of the winged boy's tangents. He shook his head for allowing himself get distracted before he got to the main point.

"Young Midoriya, after the sports festival I would like to talk with you more on the subject of your quirk with Recovery Girl."

"W-with Recovery Girl? Why?" The green haired boy asked, a little bewildered. All Might simply waved him off again.

"Later. For now, I want you focusing on training for the sports festival."

After they finished their respective meals Izuku was dismissed, still a little curious as to what All Might wanted him to go over with Recovery Girl, but he was going to take the elder's advice and not think about it until after the festival was over.

"Young Midoriya." All Might's voice stopped him before he reached to door.

Izuku turned around to look at him inquiringly, curious at what else the other had to say.

"Yeah?"

"This festival is a chance for you to shine, so show everyone the results of your training!" He said with his signature grin. Izuku grinned back just as large.

"Of course!"

The student's of class 1A weren't prepared to gain a small celebrity status from the villain attack at USJ. The door to their classroom was blocked due to the students from other classes trying to get a peek at their competition, and it certainly didn't help when Katsuki called them all extras.

"I came to see what the famous 1A was all about" A deep voice said from the crowd of people, pushing past students to get up front, "but you seem pretty arrogant to me." he finished.

The voice belonged to a young man with a shock of purple hair and dull eyes of the same color. He had dark circles underneath his eyes that gave him the appearance of an insomniac who hadn't slept for days. Though, for all Izuku knew, maybe he hadn't.

The newcomer was now standing right before Katsuki, and it was clear he was trying to provoke him, which typically wasn't very difficult to do. His eyes briefly flicked over to the rest of the class as he addressed them.

"Are you all like this?" He asked in a bored tone. The rest of the 1A class vigorously shook their heads no, which seemed to further piss the explosive blond off. It turned out he came to declare war on the class. It seemed as though he was from general studies. Another fellow came by from 2B, but by that time Katsuki stopped listening and was making way to leave. Kirishima was a little worried from all the flack they were getting from the other classes, thanks to the class's number one hot head.

"Wait!" He stopped Katsuki, "What are you going to do about this? They all hate us because of you." The redhead complained.

Katsuki let his red eyes briefly rest on his classmates before they settled on the competition in a confident challenge. "Doesn't matter as long as you rise to the top." He coolly stated before walking out, the crowd easily parting for him.

Izuku's deep emerald eyes swirled with admiration as his friend's bold statement resonated with him.

"Oi Deku!" Izuku sighed when he heard the blond call for him and made his way through the now confused looking crowd. It seemed as though Katsuki was determined to keep up this guard dog act despite the fact that no villains had come after him.

"Well, I will see you later Iida, Ochako!" He cheerily waved his friends goodbye then ran over to where Katsuki was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Seriously Kacchan!? I made you wait for like two seconds, why are you so impatient?" He asked his friend in exasperation. Katsuki's face scrunched up in irritation.

"What the hell are you on about? I'm patient as fuck!" He spouted as they walked down the hall.

"I can't tell if they have a good relationship or not?" Ochako commented thoughtfully looking at the retreating figures. Asui nodded her head in agreement.

Since the UA sports festival was in two weeks that left Izuku a decent amount of time to improve upon his fighting technique. Unfortunately for him, that meant his childhood friend was tagging along. Usually he didn't mind the company, but he rather not reveal any of his newer fighting techniques, lest he give the other an edge over him if they had to fight one another. When they had arrived at a forest they both trained at for as long as they knew they wanted to be heroes (AKA forever) Katsuki stopped in front of him red meeting green in an intense gaze.

"Listen up shitnerd, I'm gonna train a ways from here since I don't want you creepily watching my new techniques!" He said curtly.

So it seemed Katsuki was of a similar mindset as Izuku. He tried not to let himself feel too relieved at the thought. A harsh poke to the center of his chest brought him back to awareness.

"Fuckin listen Deku! And quit with that rambling shit!" He snapped. The greenette felt himself grow warm with embarrassment. He didn't realize he was mumbling, well, he never really did. The blond clicked his tongue in irritation before continuing.

"I will be pretty far out, so I want you to call me when you're ready to leave." He paused for a moment after thinking, blond brows furrowed, "No, scratch that. I will call you when I want to leave. Don't. Fuckin. Leave. Without. Me. Got it?" He emphasized each word with a poke to the chest.

"Geeze, I got it Kacchan! Just go explode stuff!" He sulked, rubbing his now sore chest, courtesy of a rude and rough friend. The blond just scoffed and began to walk deeper in the woods when he stopped abruptly.

"Now what!?" Izuku thought in the safety of his head. He was at the point that he wanted to pull out his own hair.

"If you see anyone out here besides me, I want you to call me ok?"

Izuku rolled his eyes in annoyance but acquiesced all the same, "Got it."

"I don't care if they fuckin look like a fuckin girl scout, call me." He unhelpfully added.

"I got it Kacchan!" He snapped out, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. Finally the latter turned around and walked until Izuku could no longer see nor hear him. "Honestly! Kacchan is worse than my mother!"He complained in his thoughts.

Izuku carefully stretched his body in preparation for the extensive workout he was about to give himself. He slowly lowered himself into a back bend and held it for a few seconds before gently kicking his right leg up and allowing his left to slightly lag behind so he did the splits before his feet touched the ground in a walkover. He repeated the move a couple of times, then adding more force, he kicked off with both legs to land on his hands in a back handspring. He did three of them before ending in a back flip. Once of his advantages in a fight was his agility, and he certainly did not want to be lacking in that department come the festival.

Izuku tried not to let the sounds of explosions in the distance distract him as he lifted his leg in a front standing split. He gentle pulled his leg and relished in the feeling of a light stretch. He was surprised to learn that he now could do an oversplit, he didn't hold the position too long though, as that could hyper-extend his ligaments, causing his kicks to loose power. Izuku performed the front split a few more times with both legs before deeming his muscles adequately warmed.

Izuku walked over to a tree where he left his staff resting while he did the stretches, and allowed his hand to run down the smooth polished wood. The weight felt good in his hands. He twirled it in his hands before bringing it down before him in a harsh swing, relishing in the sharp snapping sound it made against the air. As much as the winged boy loved fighting with his staff, he knew he had to focus on hand to hand combat seeing as no extra equipment was allowed, aside from those who were in the support department. It was going to be incredibly tricky fighting against other quirks with that much of a disadvantage. He let out a sigh and went over to his note book where he a written down his training regime and studied for a few minutes before pulling away. He tied a couple pillows, that he had brought along from home, at varying heights on a sturdy looking tree so that he could practice his punches and kicks.

Izuku was in mid kick when a large boom, that felt like a minor earthquake, knocked Izuku flat on his ass. A residual rumbling echo could still be heard, and the greenette remembered in a panic that Katsuki was in the direction the explosion was heard. He immediately took off in his friend's direction, concerned for the other boy's wellbeing, praying that it wasn't villain who attacked.

When he arrived at the blond's location he noticed the older teen was laying flat on his back, his chest heaving with exertion in the midst of what looked to be mass desecration of the forest. Holy hell was the DNR gonna wring their little necks! Izuku looked at his friend who abruptly sat up, brushing the dust that had been caked on him off, spinning around to look at the smaller boy with a much too pleased smirk, victory dancing in those crimson eyes.

"Y-you alright?" He softly asked, uncomfortable with how thrilled the blond appeared.

"Never better!" The blond's smirk widened. By gods did Izuku hope he did not have Kacchan as an opponent, cause that face meant nothing good.


End file.
